The way we life
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Kehidupan sasuke Dan souji kecil sekembalinya Naruto. Cerita cinta SaiNaruko Yang tak kunjung diberi Momongan. Itakyuu Yang ada ada saja tingkahnya. Loyalitas, takhta, kepercayaan, kehormatan, kasih sayang. all here , so have fun.
1. Chapter 1

-Act one-

-Oferprotective and worries-

[Part 1].

.

.

Senin, hari yang begitu amat tidak disukai banyak orang. Mulai dari pelajar sampai para pencari nafkah. Tapi apa mau dikata, hidup harus berjalan terus bukan.

Namun rasanya selalu ada yang dapat membantah pernyataan itu.

.

Di sebuah daerah elit, disalah satu mansion mewah diantara mansion-mansion di kota paling terkenal 'Konohagakure', tiga keluarga bahagia yang tinggal seatap sudah memulai aktifitas mereka dengan rutinitas penuh romantisme mereka.

Haah, inilah idaman semua orang. Hidup yang selalu di impikan setiap manusia.

Kedamaian. Keharmonisan. Dan.. cinta.

.

"Naru-nii, sampai ketemu nanti sore~" pamit Naruko seraya memasuki mobil sang suami. Naruko sedikit mengaduh saat tak sengaja topi ala susternya membentur atap mobil. Sai menoleh dan mengusap kepalanya setelah sebelumnya berkata "Hati-hati, sayang".

"Sampai jumpa" si kembar –Naruto- menyahut.

.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah bersama Souji kecil yang nampak elit dengan kemeja biru kecil dan levis biru tua dipadankan dengan sepatu putih biru sport berukuran mini. Souji kecil hampir terlihat seperti sasuke dengan suit jas kerjanya tapi dalam versi mini.

Setelah memberikan Souji pada Naruto ia memasuki mobil mengambil kemudi. Naruto sedikit berdecak sembari memasuki mobil merah-hitam _Bugatti-veyron_ yang terkenal langka dan termahal milik sang kekasih. Tak lama kemudian _Ferrary_ _205 gt_ biru tua Sai yang tak kalah dari _Bugatti-veyron_ Sasuke melaju keluar gerbang dan mengambil arah kiri, lalu Sasuke menjalankan _Bugatti-veyronnya_ mengambil arah kanan setelah sebelumnya melewati pagar otomatis.

.

Bercanda riang dengan sang anak di pangkuannya Naruto sesekali menegur si surai reaven yang menambah kecepatan laju mobil terlalu cepat hanya karena malas jika jam macet tiba.

Memperhatikan sekeliling lalu menunjuk beberapa tempat untuk mengambil perhatian Souji kecil –Naruto tampak menikmati perjalanan singkat itu.

Sampai di daerah kawasan gedung yang berlambangkan Uchiha Corp, suasana hening seakan tak terganggu bunyi-bunyi klakson mobil para karyawan yang sesekali menyapa mereka dari parkirannya. Hati-hati Sasuke memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat faforitnya di parkiran lantai dua-agar sang anak bisa menikmati pemandangan barang sesaat.

.

Seperti waktu yang lalu, saat Sasuke bekerja sang kekasih dan sang anak tak diijinkan tinggal dirumah. Artinya keduanya harus ikut Sasuke ketempat kerja. Sama halnya dengan Sai yang kembali ke RS. Uchiha setelah sebelumnya di oper ke perusahaan Uchiha Corp untuk beberapa kali menggantikan Sasuke yang sibuk melulu anaknya-tentu itu sebelum Naruto kembali, Naruko sang istri pun dibawanya bekerja dengan menjadikannya sebagai perawat sekaligus asistennya.

.

Huff meski sudah beberapa tahun mereka masih juga belum dikaruniai putra, hal itu cukup membuat seluluh keluarga besar Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki ini khawatir. Mengingat dulu Naruto memiliki rahim, timbul kecurigaan bahwa Naruko tak memilikinya.

Namun setelah Itachi memeriksanya, hasil tes membuktikan bahwa Naruko memiliki rahim utuh, sehat dan normal.

Maka pertanyaannya adalah mengapa?.

Itu masih misteri.

.

Ruangan seluas 63.80 meter persegi atau lebih jelasnya 8x8 meter serba abu-abu terdiri dari meja kerja plus seperangkat komputer dan laci dokumen serta ber rak-rak arsip-arsip dan tak ketinggalan satu set sofa santai di tengah ruangan di depan meja kerja, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung anak terakhir uchiha Fugaku itu menyediakan tv dan rak mainan khusus untuk sang anak tercinta.

Sesaat terkenang masa-masa sulitnya saat Sasuke masuk keruangannya itu. ia takan pernah lupa bagai mana kesehariannya dulu saat kehilangan Naruto dan harus membesarkan souji sendirian.

.

Di ruangan itu juga biasanya Naruto dan si kecil Souji menghabiskan waktu mereka sembari menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Terkadang mereka sesekali menggoda Sasuke yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya atau sekedar menyita waktu untuk sedikit merilekskan Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke-sama ini laporan keuangan minggu ini" lapor sang manager berbadan tegap kekar pada Sasuke. Juugo –manager kepercayaan Sasuke ini selalu berwajah seram dan sedikit bicara. Persis tuannya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menganggap tak ada orang disekitarnya kecuali Sasuke. Hal ini sedikit membuat Naruto tak enakhati-atau cemburu mungkin?. Tapi Naruto sedikit-banyak sangat menghormati Juugo. Juugo memang terkenal loyal pada Uchiha. Pekerjaannya pun rapi dan terpercaya.

.

Sasuke yang sibuk mengetik data menengok lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Dari bagian apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto merasa melihat dua orang ini seperti menonton dua robot yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa digital mereka. Datar, singkat, tapi penuh maksud. Bahkan beberapa kata yang biasa didengar Naruto pun merasa takbisa ia mengerti saat keluar dari percakapan Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Bagian percetakan dan penerbitan di selatan" jawab sang manager.

"Setelah menangkap tikus tengik itu, kumpulkan semua arsip keuangan tahun ini dari ketiga cabang perusahaan yang aku pegang" Sasuke memberi selembar surat perintah setelah sebelumnya menandatangani selembaran itu. belakangan dikabarkan ada pegawai di bagian keuangan yang melakukan penggelapan dana. Jelas Sasuke sangat geram mendengarnya. Bukan karena mereka lengah. Tapi karena dulu ia tak menanggapi masalah itu. Fokusnya pada pekerjaan baru kembali setelah Naruto kembali padanya.

.

Sang manager diam sebentar untuk membaca lebih jelas isi surat itu lalu mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Ia akan segera keluar saat Sasuke memberi pandangan 'tunggu dulu' padanya.

"Juugo, kau boleh menentukan hukuman untuk orang itu" ucap Sasuke. Juugo si manager yang selalu terlihat seram itu akhirnya menyeringai dan mengangguk senang lalu keluar ruangan.

.

"Suke, tak baik membuat orang yang cinta kekerasan mecam dia kau jadikan hakim, bahkan meskipun itu untuk seorang koruptor" komentar Naruto yang sempat ngeri dengan seringaian manger Sasuke tadi.

"Sesekali tak apakan melihat manager ku senang?, lagipula dia pekerja keras" Bantah Sasuke datar. Naruto makin cemburu dibuatnya.

'apa-apaan itu?, jadi kau juga bisa memikirkan kesenangan bawahan mu?' pikir Naruto keki dan sedikit cemburu.

.

"Ha-ah, tak kusangka ada koruptor di Uchiha, maksud ku siapa orang yang berani melawan kalian yang sudah sangat terkenal keganasannya?" Naruto berkomentar heran sembari kembali sibuk bermain dengan Souji kecil.

"Hanya tikus dari pinggiran kota yang di pungut Juugo beberapa waktu lalu" jawab Sasuke.

"Hooo" Naruto mengerti sekarang.

'_Tabiat Uchiha__ sepertinya menurun pada juugo__'_ batinnya maklum. Mendengar itu ia sedikit lega. Di tepis jauh jauh pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang mungkin ada hati pada managernya itu. mana mungkin kan?.

.

Hari berlalu super sibuk seperti biasa untuk Sasuke. Senja sudah menampakkan dirinya. Pukul lima sore, Sasuke masih ada diruang rapat sejak sejam yang lalu. Seperti biasa pula Naruto dan Souji menunggu di ruangan Sasuke. Souji mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke kaca jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Naruto mendekati sang anak yang cemberut memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela di bawah sana.

.

"Sou, mau kesana?" Tanya Naruto-merasa sama bosannya dengan sang anak. Souji mengangguk pelan nan ragu, ayahnya takpernah menginjinkannya keluar, dan ia tak pernah berani meminta.

"Sssttt, ayo kesana untuk sekali ini saja" ajak Naruto pada sang anak. Souji langsung manatap Naruto berbinar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiayakan.

Keduanya pun menyelinap pergi ke lantai dasar lalu ke luar kantor menuju rombongan yang sudah beberapa hari ini di lihat mereka di taman-satu blok dari kantor- yang selalu mereka perhatikan dari ruangan Sasuke di lantai 6.

.

Sasuke membuang napas lelah. akhirnya pekerjaan melelahkannya berakhir sudah. Sekarang waktunya melepas lelah bersama Naruto dan Souji-pikirnya, sedikit tak sabar menuju ruangannya ia beberapa kali hampir menabrak karyawannya.

Tentu saja ia buru-buru. Hari ini pekerjaan menumpuknya dua kali lipat dari biasanya dan itu sangat mendadak.

'Mereka pasti bosan' pikir Sasuke tanpa tahu kedua orang yang selalu dipikirannya itu sudah tidak digedung ini lagi.

.

Membuka ruang kerjanya dan menaruh semua dokumen hasil rapat di meja. Menghela napas lagi ia mengamati sekeliling. Ada yang janggal. Mata Sasuke membulat lalu segera ia ke luar dan mengintrogasi karyawan yang meja kerjanya ada di depan ruangannya. Awas saja jika si karyawan tak tahu menahu soal keberadaan kekasih dan putra semata wayangnya. Meja karyawannya itu ada tepat di samping pintu ruangannya. Terlalu kalau sampai si karyawannya itu tak melihat Naruto dan Souji keluar.

.

"Kau melihat Naruto dan Souji?!" Tanya Sasuke-sedikit membentak. Karyawannya itu menggeleng takut. Sasuke menggeram sedikit menahan marah. 'Sudah ku duga' antara merasa karyawannya terlalu bodoh dan Naruto yang terlalu pintar menghilang darinya.

"Cepat perintahkan seluruh petugas untuk mencari mereka!" sang karyawan mengangguk cepat-cepat lalu menghubungi pusat keamanan di lantai satu, tak bisa ia hindari tangannya yang gemetar segan dan takut sekaligus pada atasannya yang sangat jarang berwajah seserius saat ini.

.

Sekitar dua jam mereka berkeliling, perusahaan, sekitar perusahaan, dan beberapa tempat terdekat sudah di geledah tapi masih juga belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto dan Souji. Membuat kepala perusahaan Uchiha cabang ke empat ini makin khawatir bercampur kesal. Sasuke bahkan mengelilingi seluruh jalan dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin di datangi Naruto dan anaknya seperti taman dan lapangan sepak bola di pinggir sungai dekat sekolah tk dua blok dari selatan kantornya yang biasa di tunjuk-tunjuk Naruto saat melewatinya.

.

Setengah delapan malam. Beberapa karyawan sudah pulang, tapi cukup banyak yang tetap di tempat dan membantu mencari. Bahkan Kyuubi dan Sai-Naruko yang baru tahu keadaan-dikabari salah satu karyawan yang takut kena murka Sasuke- pun langsung mencari ke beberapa tempat.

Setengah sembilan malam.

Sasuke baru kembali ke kantor setelah berkeliling cukup jauh. Beberapa karyawan menatapnya khawatir tapi tak berani bertanya karena Sasuke tak kembali dengan membawa Naruto maupun Souji.

.

Para karyawan, Kyuubi, Sai-Naruko dan Sasuke beristirahat setelah mencari berjam-jam. Mereka duduk sembarangan di deretan meja kerja karyawan. Naruko memberikan minuman untuk mereka. Sasuke sangat kacau dan penuh peluh. Tapi pikirannya tabisa diam begitu saja.

"Kalian pulanglah, sudah larut, aku akan mencari mereka lagi" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama kami akan tetap membantu" ucap salah satu karyawan. Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia berusaha memberi jawaban tapi tak satupun keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Cklek!

"Are? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Suara itu membuat semua orang kaget sekaligus lega disaat yang bersamaan. Namun sayang, tidak untuk orang yang satu ini.

Sasuke memandang orang yang baru datang itu penuh kilat kemarahan seakan kehadirannya sangat menyulut emosinya. dan...

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri si kulit tan manis yang menggendong sesosok bocah kecil yang tertidur di gendongannya. Semua orang kaget, bahkan Kyuubi sedikit berjenggit ikut merasakan tamparan itu hanya dari melihatnya saja.

.

Melihat kejadian itu tepat saat dia membuka pintu, Juugo melongo sekaligus khawatir.

"Sasuke-sama, ini salah ku, aku tak menghubungi mu karena kutinggalkan handphon ku di ruangan ku" Juugo si manager berwajah seram yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab atas tindakan Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan. Wajahnya memucat khawatir. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Hanya ada kilatan kemarahan disana. Bahkan sempat terpikir kalau sekertaris kepercayaannya ini lancang juga membawa lari Naruto dan Souji. Itu membuatnya makin murka. Matanya menatap nyalang tepat pada Naruto yang masih menengok kebarat akibat tamparan keras Sasuke tadi.

.

Naruto membuang napas lelah lalu memandang Sasuke.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum. Semua orang makin kaget melihat reaksi Naruto –tak tega sekaligus terharu. Jelas saja. Tak mudah mengatakan satu kata itu setelah kau menerima tamparan, apalagi sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat masuk dan berkemas!" Sasuke yang sesaat ikut kaget akhirnya masuk keruangannya tanpa menggubris Juugo. Setelah Sasuke masuk Juugo membungkuk pada Naruto dan minta maaf lagi.

.

"Sudahlah, dia memang begitu, lagipula kau sudah memberi ku tumpangan, kau tak perlu minta maaf" ujar Naruto masih tersenyum kemudian ia masuk keruangan Sasuke meninggalkan orang-orang yang terharu akan sikapnya. Bahkan Kyuubi dan Naruko yang tadi sempat kalang kabut pun membisu di tempat.

.

Diruangan Sasuke hanya ada cahaya dari luar jendela. Sasuke nampak sedang memandangi asal cahaya itu dari keremangan ruangan nya. Naruto menidurkan Souji di sofa lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebentar. Mengambil air hangat dari dispenser di meja tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Naruto meneguk minumannya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang memandanginya di tengah keremangan.

.

"Keberatan kunyalakan lampunya?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Juugo hanya mengantar ku ke teater di alun-alun kota, tak sengaja bertemu dijalan " terang Naruto–takut kalau manager yang baru akrab dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu itu malah kena hukuman Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri diam tapi Naruto tau dia pasti mendengarkan. setidaknya itu berhasil menepis pemikiran Sasuke untuk menyiksa Juugo nantinya.

.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja. Pandangannya jauh menerawang keluar sana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku memang salah, seharusnya aku tahu kau takan sempat membaca note yang kutaruh di meja" jawab Naruto tanpa berpaling dari kesibukannya. Sasuke diam sebentar. Mata onyxnya menatap selembar kertas yang tadi di remasnya tak beraturan lalu dilemparnya sembarangan.

"Aku baru menyadarinya barusan!" ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah tapi ditutupinya dengan nada kasar.

.

Naruto memandang kekasihnya itu sekilas lalu kembali ke kesibukannya sembari menyembunyikan wajah yang menahan tawa.

"Hoo, kau menemukannya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"Dibawah tumpukan mainan Souji" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hn, sepertinya aku lupa menaruhnya ditempat yang mudah kau baca, lain kali akan ku ingat itu" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke memandang sang kekasih sebal sebentar, kemudian matanya terfokuskan lagi dengan pamandangan diluar sana.

.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dengungan alaram jam di dinding menarik perhatian sepasang kekasih itu.

Tak sengaja Sasuke melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mempesona saat sang kekasih tercinta itu membenarkan posisi tidur souji penuh kasih sayang. Mata onyx sasuke tak bisa berpaling dari sang kekasih setelah itu .

.

"Hei, apa itu sakit?" Sasuke menunjuk pipi kiri Naruto yang memerah dengan dagunya.

"Sangat" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Tak banyak memang, tapi sempat ada raut menyesal diwajah Sasuke.

"Ha-ah, aku –"

"Kemari dan obati aku" potong Naruto tak suka melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang mulai penuh sesal. Baginya, mencintai Sasuke berarti menerima segalanya tentang Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil sedikit es batu di kulkas lalu ditaruh disaputangannya. Mengompres pelan memar bekas ulahnya tadi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur belahan hatinya itu sangat paham tabiatnya dan sangat sabar menghadapinya.

.

"Teater apa?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.

"Tadi sore beberapa anak kecil latihan lagi di taman di depan kantor, saat ku tanya katanya mereka akan melakukan drama teater di sekolah, kupikir akan menyenangkan, Souji juga senang" jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa tak minta aku mengantar kalian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kan sedang rapat, lagi pula memang kau mau mengijinkan?" Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu protective ya?" Sasuke menyentuh memar di pipi Naruto lalu menciumnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, belajarlah untuk mempercayaiku" jawab Naruto senang kekasihnya tak sekeras kepala biasanya.

"aku... kau tahu, saat kau dan souji tak ada dihadapan ku, saat aku tak tahu dimana kalian... aku tak bisa tenang... kalian dulu hampir mati meninggalkan ku.." ucap Sasuke.

"hmm..ya, maaf.." jawab Naruto pelan.

.

"Berjanjilah kau takan pergi tanpa ijin lagi" -ha-a baru dirasa kekeras kepalaannya Sasuke melunak, kumat juga akhirnya.

"Hmm" gumam Naruto malas.

"Hey-hey, jawab yang benar! Kau tahu kau membuat ku sangat khawatir" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto sebelum Naruto sempat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Berjanjilah" pinta Sasuke seraya mengunci tubuh Naruto di bawahnya.

"E-eh..Y-ya, aku berjanji" jawab Naruto diakhiri dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu melesatkan satu ciuman lembut di bibir Naruto. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat reaksi sang kekasih Sasuke mengulang lagi perbuatannya, kali ini dengan pangutan menuntut dan mendominasi. Terus begitu hingga Naruto kewalahan melawan dan pasrah dibawah kendali sang pemilik hati.

.

.

Malam panjang yang sedikit melelahkan. Beberapa jam lalu keadaan begitu menegangkan, tapi bagaimana bisa keadaan menjadi setenang dan seromantis ini setelahnya?. Itulah yang dipikirkan ketiga orang yang menatap heran pasangan SasuNaru yang dengan romantisnya memasuki kediaman mereka dan sesekali beradu argumen tentang manager yang disebut-sebut bernama Juugo.

.

"Apa aku boleh memukul mereka?" Geram Kyuubi kesal.

"Ne, ne, Kyuu-nii, bukan kah bagus mereka tak bertengkar parah?" Naruko berkomentar diantara keheranannya sendiri.

"Tetap saja aku kesal. Bocah itu. Membuat khawatir banyak orang dan sekarang malah seperti itu. Grrr aku kesal, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membuat ku kesal" Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya.

.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi?, Naruto punya sihir aneh yang bisa membuat suasana berubah drastis jika sudah menyangkut tingkah Sasuke, mereka pasangan sempurna kurasa" Sai ikut berkomentar.

"Ha-ah, kenapa bocah itu, hanya satu senyuman saja?" Kyuubi makin keki tak mau percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya, dan yang lainnya hanya berdecak memaklumi sekaligus heran.

.

Sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

_Tobecontinue_

.

.

.

Hello, ketemu lagi nih di fanfic fluffy ini.

Ini persembahan ku, sepertinya akan menjadi multi chapter pendek dan multi _Sequel _ .

Sequel dari THE WAY i'AM.

Readers sekalian, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review ya.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

-Act one-

-Oferprotective and worries-

[Part 2].

.

.

.

Guguran pohon bunga sakura menjadi salah satu pilihan para penghuni mansion Uchiha muda untuk duduk-duduk di bawahnya dan bersantai ria. Pohon yang tingginya tak lebih dari tiga meter itu cukup besar dan rimbun. Terletak di sisi kanan halaman mansion yang luas diatas sebuah taman kecil berbentuk lingkaran seluas empat meter yang lima puluh senti lebih tinggi dari tanah disekitarnya. Sangat memanjakan mata.

Naruto bahkan sempat menami taman kecil yang mirip panggung itu dengan nama panggung surga.

.

.

Beberapa lembar tikar piknik tergelar disana. Ada satu di belakang pohon yang di tempati Itakyuu dan di sebelah kiri mereka ada tikar milik SaiNaru, serta tikar paling panjang dan menjadi pusat perhatian yang lainnya, tikar yang ditempati SasuNaru dan si kecil Souji yang sibuk bermain-main dengan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan dibawahnya seperti hujan. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menikmati waktu bersama keluarga.

.

Itachi berbaring sambil membaca buku-buku tebal yang huruf-hurufnya sulit dibaca karena kerumitannya. Setelah dilihat cover belakangnya ternyata itu buku tentang roma kuno-salah satu hal yang sangat diminati Itachi. Di pinggang Itachi Kyuubi menyenderkan kepalanya dan berbaring tegak lurus dengan Itachi. Kacamata hitam yang dipakai Kyuubi memudahkannya menatap langit tanpa terhalang sinar matahari.

.

Sai dan Naruko sibuk membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh dengan kain dan benang jahit. Beberapa rajutan yang sudah jadi membentuk pohon sakura dengan kain flanel berwarna merah muda untuk bunganya dan coklat untuk batang pohonnya. Sesekali mereka saling memijit jari-jari yang pegal. Sangat romantis meski wajah datar Sai acap kali menghalau moment-moment indah mereka.

.

Sasuke tertidur tepat dibawah pohon, tak jarang kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh ke wajahnya dan Naruto memungutnya untuk kemudian di susun dan dirangkai dihadapannya. Si kecil Souji berlarian mengejar setiap kelopak yang jatuh, menengadahkan tangan seraya menadahi tiap kelopak yang jatuh. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat ia menangkap kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Souji menegakan kepalanya, reflek ia menengok ke atas saat ia mencoba menelusuri dari mana datangnya kelopak-kelopak itu.

.

"Mama.. Pohonnya rontok semua?" Souji yang tadinya riang kini nampak khawatir.

"Pohonnya baik-baik saja, musim berikutnya mereka akan tumbuh lagi" Naruto menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya si kecil polos tak prcaya.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa baca di buku tentang tumbuhan kalau kau mau" tawar Naruto.

.

"Hei, Sou masih kecil" tegur Sasuke merasa belum saatnya mengenalkan buku bacaan berat pada anak seusia Souji.

"Tidak terlalu kecil untuk _Nursery school_ kan?" Jawab Naruto.

"_Nursery school_?" Si kecil Souji membeo penasaran.

"Kau mau punya banyak teman dan belajar bersama mereka kan?" Tawar Naruto pada si kecil.

.

"Teman?" Souji memandang sekeliling, menatap satu arah sedikit lama dan mengambil sebuah buku gambar dan crayon yang tergeletak di samping ayahnya.

"Ini cukup untuk ku" ucap si kecil sambil menunjukan alat menggambarnya. Naruto cemberut dan memandang Sasuke sedikit kesal.

.

"Kau lihat?" Ucap Naruto khawatir dan kesal sekaligus-seakan menyalahkan Sasuke atas kepribadian anak mereka yang penyendiri begitu.

"Aku tak tahu akan jadi begitu" jawab Sasuke terlihat sama khawatirnya. Souji menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya. Kyuubi yang asik tiduran di pinggang Itachi pun terusik dan menghampiri keluarga kecil itu.

.

"Sebaiknya segera buat Souji berbaur dengan anak sebayanya" ucap Kyuubi yang tahu betul hal ini tak baik untuk masa depan Souji, mengingat ia dulu pernah ada di posisi si kecil.

"Inginnya begitu" jawab Naruto. Kyuubi duduk di samping Souji yang mulai sibuk menggambar mengacuhkan pembicaraan orang tuanya yang khawatir pada perkembangan kepribadiannya.

"Sejak Naruto pulang, Souji sudah mulai banyak bicara dan tertawa, sangat ceria, mirip kau waktu kecil" ucap Kyuubi.

"Tapi kalau hanya asik dengan dunianya sendiri dia akan kesulitan nantinya" lanjut Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

.

"Bagaimana Suke?" Naruto meminta jalan keluar. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali berbaring santai.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan sesuatu" jawabnya sebelum menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Naruto tersenyum dan memperhatikan lagi anaknya yang sibuk menggambar.

'_sebenarnya, aku juga takut ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia lahir dari ku –seorang laki-laki'_ batin Naruto merasa sedikit tak enak hati menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Souji kecil yang lucu sedang bermain di ruang tamu. Dia sangat suka buku, terutama yang banyak gambarnya. Saat itu Souji sedang memperhatikan isi buku besar dengn judul _**"ALBUM PHOTO FAMILY" **_ di covernya.

Souji berhenti di satu halaman lalu menengok kearah sang ayah yang duduk di sofa menonton tv.

"Papa.. aku tak melihat mama disini" ucapnya polos sembari menunjuk foto pernikahan bibinya –Naruko. Sejak dulu souji memang selalu bisa membedakan antara ibunya dan bukan ibunya.

"Ah.. mama mu sedang pergi waktu itu" jawab Sasuke teringat masa kelamnya saat ia merawat Souji sendirian tanpa Naruto disisinya.

"Hemm.. lalu.. apa papa dan mama juga punya foto seperti ini?" tanyanya polos membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Ahh ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja lewat dan melihat sang buah hati dan kekasih tercintanya disana.

"Umm.. bagai mana aku mengatakannya ya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung menatap sang anak.

.

Naruto mendekat bingung. Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pun ikut nimbrung.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" tawa Kyuubi keras saat sadar apa yang ditanyakan Souji kecil pada ayahnya.

"Berisik kau" tegur Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Papa..?" Souji menunggu jawaban.

"Apa sih?" Naruto belum sadar. Sementara Kyuubi masih asik menahan tawa.

"Sou.. kau tanya mamamu sajalah" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eehh..?" Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa kontan bingung dan makin bingung.

Souji memiringkan kepala bingung lalu menunjukan foto yang menjadi biang kebingungan Naruto.

"Apa.. kita punya yang seperti ini?" tanya Souji polos.

"Ehhh?" Naruto berteriak kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Kyuubi makin terbahak-bahak.

"Apasih ribut-ribut?" Itachi ikut menghampiri keributan.

"Huuuee.. aku harus jawab apa.. Suke?" tanya Naruto ikut bingung.

"Cih mana kutahu" Sasuke memalingkan muka ikut bingung.

.

"Haah...fuihh" Kyuubi mencoba mengontrol diri.

"Haduhh.. perut ku sakit.." ucapnya setelah puas tertawa.

Itachi yang merasa takan mendapat jawaban langsung menunduk melihat si kecil Souji, keponakan nya yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"Huhh.. kau mau lihat papa mama mu menikah?" tanya Itachi datar pada si kecil.

"Uuumm" jawab Souji sembari mengangguk.

"Bagaimana yah?, rasanya terlambat.." ucap Itachi masih datar. Kyuubi menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Sasuke dan Naruto masih blushing tak karuan.

.

"Terlambat?" tanya si kecil bingung.

"I-Itachi...nii" Naruto bingung harus menghentikan Itachi atau membiarkannya menjelaskan.

"Dengar ya Sou.. menikah itu untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai.." ucap Itachi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Memangnya papa dan mama ku tidak saling mencintai?" tanya Souji dengan wajah ala baby nya.

"Bukan begitu.." Naruto menjawab.

"Lalu?" tanya si kecil makin memojokkan Naruto.

"Menikah itu .. hanya untuk pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan .. sayang" jawab Naruto ragu.

"Tapi paman Itachi dan paman Kyuubi menikah tuh.." jleb.. Kyuubi yang asik tertawa membisu seketika.

"Err.. bisa bantu aku jelaskan.. siapapun" Naruto tampak tak sanggup.

"Hu-uh.. jadi intinya Souji mau papa mama mu menikah kan?.. yasudah kita adakan saja pesta pernikahan mama papanya Souji" Itachi memberi solusi cepat.

"Eehhh..?" Naruto makin blushing. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bukan ide buruk.." lirih Sasuke pelan.

"..Su..ke.." Naruto tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang kekasih. maksudnya oh ayolah.. dunia tahu Naruto milik Sasuke dan Souji adalah buah cinta mereka. Namun tak pernah terlintas pikiran mengenai pernikahan di pikiran mereka bankan authorpun tak berfikir begitu sampai _RisaSano, Permata Kedua.9, Yuurashiraku Dan Chukhenalu _mempertanyakan status pernikahan mereka. Fufufu..pas sekali yah.

.

.

.

Malam ditemani bulan dan beberapa bintang kecil. Kejadian tadi siaang cukup membuat perasaan pasangan beranak satu ini tak nyaman. Canggung dan malu-malu bagai pasangan cinta monyet yang baru PDKT.

Si kecil Souji yang polosnya stadium delapan itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap dan nyamannya di ranjang besar kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke masih berkutat di sofa mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya. Naruto yang tak bisa tidurpun malu-malu menghampiri sang kekasih.

"E..eto..Su..ke..' panggil Naruto malu-malu.

"Hemm?" jawab Sasuke datar tanpa membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Me-menge..nai.." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau mau kita menikah?" tanya Sasuke datar-wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh..emm.. bagaimana yah?" Naruto menjawab bingung.

"Kenapa bagai mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.. seperti kata Itachi nii.. -su-dah..ter-lambat kan..?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Huuh?, kau merasa begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.. kau pikir saja.. Souji sudah enam tahun, dan aku..laki-laki.." ungkap Naruto dengan suara kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku masih bisa terima alasan umur Souji yang sudah terlalu besar, tapi tidak untuk alasan kedua mu itu" Sasuke berucap galak.

"Ta-pi.. aku tak mau ia kena masalah nantinya" Naruto berucap lemah.

"Dia Uchiha.. jangan lupa itu" Sasuke memperingatkan bagaimana tabiat dan sifat para Uchiha seakan berkata anaknya itu takan selemah yang naruto fikir.

"Suke.. kau tak mengerti apa yang ku hawatirkan"

"Aku mengerti! Dan karena itu aku tak mau mendengar alasan kedua mu"

Asik ribut keduanya tak sadar malaikat kecil mereka terbangun.

.

Souji turun dari ranjang dengan mengucek matanya pelan. Berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tak memperhatikan nya mendekat.

"Suke.. aku tak mau Souji menolak menerima ku nantinya"

"Jadi hal bodoh itu yang selalu kau pikirkan?"

"Aku-" kalimat Naruto terpotong saat Souji kecil menggenggam tangannya.

"Mama.. jangan bertengkar" ucap sikecil yang masih mengucek matanya pertanda mengantuk.

"So-Souji.." Naruto merunduk menggendong si kecil.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan mama papa.. ayo.. tidur.." ajak si kecil sembari menarik baju Sasuke.

"Kau lihat.. dia menyayangi mu..." ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit dan mengelus pipi chuby si kecil.

"Souji sayang mamakan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hu-um.. sangat sayang" jawab Souji ceria dan bersemangat.

"Tapi... mama laki-laki loh... seperti papa.." Sasuke berkata pelan, Naruto blushing antara malu dan takut. Souji menatap mamanya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apa itu masalah?" tanya Souji membuat Naruto berdegup antara kaget dan senang.

"Itu bukan masalah sayang.." Sasuke mengecup dahi Souji lalu membelai surainya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku sayang mama papa" ucap Souji kemudian. Naruto memeluk buah hatinya erat dan mengecupnya sayang.

"Mari tidur.." ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Arigato" bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke dan dibalas kecupan sayang di pipinya.

.

.

.

Trrrttt!trttt! *anggap saja bunyi telpon*

"Naruto angkat telponnya!" teriak Kyuubi yang asik bermain dengan keponakannya tersayang Souji.

"Haiiii" sahut Naruto sembari meninggalkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan siang Souji dan bergegas menuju telpon di samping ruang tamu.

"Halo? Uchiha disini" sapa Naruto.

["Naruto kah?.. kudengar kau akan menikah?.. benarkah.. benarkah?"] suara di sebrang sana sangat bersemangat dan tak sabaran.

"E-Ehh.. aku tidak ber-"

["Ayolah anak ku sayang.. aku dengan senang hati akan merias mu secantik mungkin"] kalimatnya terpotong oleh bujukan nan sarat permintaan itu.

"Ta-"

["Dengar ya Naru, aku mau kau datang sabtu ini ke mansion utama, kita akan bicarakan lebih lanjut, atau aku saja yang kesana?"] suara semangat nan penuh paksa itu lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Ah- sudahlah sudah cukup.." Naruto menutup telponnya cepat-cepat.

"Kau kenapa naru?, wajah mu merah sekali, siapa yang telpon?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Salah sambung" jawabnya cepat lalu kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya ... chapter ngebut ini selesai juga.

Karena berisikan oneshot berantai jadi agak susah buat lanjutinnya.

Mungkin nanti akan kucoba tetap jadi multi chap aja biar rada gampang. Yah liat gimana nantinya aja. Dan gomen kalo typonya makin banyak ya. Yuura Shiraku thanks udah bantu koreksi typonya .

.

BTW yang baru baca fic satu ini, kusarankan baca The Way I Am dulu.

Jadi sedikit banyak ngerti. Harus ku akui, fic The Way I Am pun masih menyimpan misteri, tapi kalau kalian baca baik-baik aku yakin kalian pasti tau misteri itu sendiri. Kalau masih belum ngerti juga, akan kubuat dongengnya deh.

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Arigato minna sama untuk review, favorite dan folownya.

Thanks to :

Atarashi ryuuna, Vianycka Hime, RisaSano, mirror2, .9, Neko Twins Kagamine, kirei-neko,Nona Shion Dari Negri Iblis #waw.. negri iblis #abaikan, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani #panjang sekali nama mu, Yuura Shiraku, ChukheNalu 4ev # ya... Sasunaru 4 ever... 3.

.

Thanks minna.

For the next, please continue support me.

RnR please.


	3. Chapter 3

-Act Two-

-OLD TIME'S-

[Part 1].

.

.

.

"_E..eto..Su..ke..' panggil Naruto malu-malu._

"_Hemm?" jawab Sasuke datar tanpa membalas tatapan Naruto._

"_Me-menge..nai.." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Kau mau kita menikah?" tanya Sasuke datar-wajahnya sedikit memerah. _

"_Eh..emm.. bagaimana yah?" Naruto menjawab bingung._

"_Kenapa bagai mana?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Ya.. seperti kata Itachi nii.. ini, su-dah..ter-lambat kan..?" tanya Naruto ragu._

"_Huuh?, kau merasa begitu?" tanya Sasuke._

_._

_._

"_Souji sayang mamakan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan._

"_Hu-um.. sangat sayang" jawab Souji ceria dan bersemangat._

"_Tapi... mama laki-laki loh... seperti papa.." Sasuke berkata pelan, Naruto blushing antara malu dan takut. Souji menatap mamanya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke._

"_Apa itu masalah?" tanya Souji membuat Naruto berdegup antara kaget dan senang._

"_Itu bukan masalah sayang.." Sasuke mengecup dahi Souji lalu membelai surainya pelan._

"_Kalau begitu aku sayang mama papa" ucap Souji kemudian. Naruto memeluk buah hatinya erat dan mengecupnya sayang._

"_Mari tidur.." ucap Naruto akhirnya._

"_Arigato" bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke dan dibalas kecupan sayang di pipinya._

_._

_._

_._

THE WAY WE LIFE...

OLD TIME'S

.

.

Langit mendung gelap ditemani kilatan dan sambaran petir.

Berdiri tegak sebuah mansion besar diatas bukit ditengah hutan.

Seperti di cerita-cerita horor. Mansion itu menyeramkan.

Seorang bocah lima tahun itu bersimpuh terjongkok terkesima dan berbinar bukan main melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Bukan pemandangan biasa.

Sosok tinggi berrambut pendek macam hero kesukaannya di acara tv anak-anak 'super man' dan bermandikan cairan merah kental sedang merunduk menahan perih tatkala pamannya menyambuki luka dipunggungnya berkali-kali. Jeritan geram, emosi, rasa sakit, seakan menjadi nyanyian dan tontonan indah di telinga Sasuke. Tak ada keluhan. Kedua tubuh yang tengah disiksa itu justru memancarkan pandangan nyalang seakan siksaan itu bukan apa-apa melainkan gigitan semut merah.

Onyx hitam mereka memudar seiring cambukan dan pukulan yang terus dilayangkan ketubuh telanjang dadanya, Itachi sedikit mengintip keadaan tubuh lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

.

.

"Sasuke.. kau mengintip lagi.." tegur pelan Mikoto pada bocah lima tahun yang asik menyaksikan penyiksaan dua kakaknya di dalam ruangan dihadapannya.

"ini keren.." komentar kagum Sasuke kecil sambil berbinar. Mikoto meratap pilu. Air matanya mengalir saat pandangannya ia layangkan ke pintu yang memang tembus pandang karena bahannya dari kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara dia dan buah hatinya didalam sana.

Tak berdaya. Ia merunduk menangis saat mata kedua anaknya didalam sana bertemu pandang dengannya.

Fugaku menarik sang istri beranjak dari sana, menjauh dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Mana ada sih orang tua yang tega memberikan anaknya pada macan lapar?. Begitupun keluarga Fugaku yang menyandang marga Uchiha ini. Pilunya bukan main.

.

.

"Sugoi..." puji Sasuke polos setelah ia berhasil masuk keruangan yang masih acak-acakan dan penuh ceceran darah itu.

Kedua kakak nya hanya memandang kosong padanya, kesal?, maklum?, ah, mereka terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan keadaan pada adiknya yang dari masih bicara aiueo saja sudah sering disuguhi pemandangan kasar macam begini. Terlambat untuk berharap adik mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal seperti anak lainnya.

"Hei-hei.. bagaimana agar aku bisa menahan pukulan dan cambukan tigakali lebih dari kalian?" tanya Sasuke penuh semangat.

"Kau yakin kau bisa melampaui kami huh?" ujar salah satu kakaknya.

"Hah, bocah ingusan macam kau, sombong sekali" cibir Itachi.

Sasuke menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"Dengar ya, aku ini bisa melewati ujian seperti ini jauh lebih baik dari kalian" ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Yayaya, teruslah bermimpi dan kau akan makan kata-katamu sendiri" ujar kakaknya yang lebih tinggi dari Itachi itu.

"Arggghhh!"

Sasuke menginjak kaki kakaknya yang terluka.

"Kalian yang akan makan kata-kata kalian sendiri" ujar Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya.

"Shit, bocah ingusan itu.." maki salah satu kakaknya.

"Hem.. setelah ini masih ada beberapa ujian lagi, ayo istirahat" ajak Itachi sembari mengulurkan tangan pada saudaranya itu. keduanya bangkit dan tertatih-tatih menuju pembaringan di ruangan itu berusaha tak mempedulikan ocehan sang adik yang paling bungsu yang masih terdengar dari balik pintu. Tak peduli tubuh mereka yang masih berlumuran darah.

Esok ujian pendewasaan masih akan berlanjut setelah sudah berlangsung selama hampir satu bulan.

.

Apa sih ujian pendewasaan itu?.

Hanya para Uchiha yang tahu.

.

Itachi membuang napas lelah, melirik kesamping pada adik kembarnya.

"Ata-chi.." panggilnya pelan.

"Hemm"

"Apa kau masih kuat?, kau itu-"

"Aku baik-baik saja" potong Atachi seraya berbalik memunggungi kembarannya itu.

Itachi hanya diam dengan wajah khawatirnya dan mata prihatin yang memandang punggung sang adik yang penuh guratan luka. Rambut pendeknya seakan membantu luka-luka itu untuk terekspos. Itachi mengusap pelan surai sang adik.

Tak lama, keduanya terlelap kelelahan.

.

.

Sasuke kembali keruangan dimana kedua kakaknya berada. Dengan baskom berisi air es dan sehelai kain untuk membersihkan tubuh kedua kakaknya.

Tak ada didunia ini yang paling Sasuke elu-elukan selain sosok kedua kakaknya. Walau sebenarnya begitu, dalam pikirannya Sasuke hanya selalu menganggap ia jauh lebih baik dari kedua kakaknya.

Termotivasi, Tak mau kalah? Seperti itu mungkin.

.

.

"Ouchh" rintih Atachi perih.

"Eehh.. kau ini, perih sedikit tahanlah" Sasuke kecil itu mengelap tubuh kakaknya kasar. Bukannya membantu malah tambah parah. Tapi Atachi mendengus tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan surai sang adik kecil yang selalu sok lebih kuat dari para kakaknya itu. larut malam begini dan adiknya mengendap-endap hanya untuk membersihkan luka kakak-kakaknya, siapa yang tak senang?.

"Kau ini suka sekali mengganggu" Atachi merebut kain yang Sasuke gunakan untuk mengelap tubuhnya tadi dan mengelap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Airnya kucampur sedikit alkohol" ucap Sasuke mengingat kembali protes sang kakak dulu.

"Kau itu suka sekali ikut campur, usil, sok jago.. dan sekarang .. mau menambah gelar mu heh bocah?" canda sang kakak, Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku akan berdiri diatas semua Uchiha suatu hari nanti" ujar Sasuke yang mendapat respon tawa meremehkan dari kakaknya itu.

"Berisik kalian" hardik Itachi yang mencoba tidur kembali. Sembari membelakangi kedua adiknya ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menciptakan seulas senyuman. Bahagia mempunyai kedua adik yang menyayanginya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah ujian tahap empat dimulai. Tingkat satu adalah ujian pendidikan ini adalah hal utama dalam klan Uchiha setelah kekuatan fisik, kedua pengetahuan adat klan Uchiha termasuk pengetahuan bisnis dan hal-hal yang menyangkut Uchiha, ketiga adalah ketahanan tubuh yang membuat hampir seluruh tubuh kedua Uchiha 18 tahun itu penuh guratan luka, dan yang ke empat ini.. termasuk yang agak merenyam, mengikis, menghancurkan batin dan tentunya membuat Itachi frustasi. Sebab perubahan terjadi begitu saja dan menyerang mentalnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

"Atachi, dengar.. aku tak mau melawan mu..." Itachi menghindari beberapa serangan adiknya yang tiba-tiba membabi buta itu.

"Berhenti meremehkan ku, Ita-nii.. banyak hal bisa diselesaikan jika aku bisa mengalahkan mu disini." Atachi kekeuh menyerang.

"Apa.. apa yang kau inginkan?,warisan?, kekuatan?, apa?" Itachi tetap menahan diri untuk membalas.

"Kau tahu takan ada yang bisa kudapat jika aku tak mengalahkan mu disini."

"Arghh.. paman tak bisakah kalian mengganti ujian ini?, tidak.. aku tak ingin melawan adik ku sendiri" Itachi berusaha protes tapi tak digubris oleh para Uchiha di atas sana yang menonton pertarungan-serangan membabi buta sepihak- kedua bersaudara itu.

.

Sasuke menyelip diantara para tetua. Memandang kesal kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Bodoh, apa yg bisa kulakukan jika begini?" maki Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sama frustasinya dengan kedua orang tuanya di sampingnya.

"arghhh!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal tak berhasil mendapat jalan keluar.

.

"Ita-nii, kau.. menyukai Kyuubi kan?" Itachi terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan sang adik.

"Aku takan mendapatkannya.. takan pernah.. semua karna kau" lanjutnya lirih.

"Ata- mm.. dengar..tak ada hubungan nya dengan ini, aku sudah berulang kali bilang pada mu aku tak menyukainya"

"Jangan bohong.. aku..kita tumbuh bersama..aku tahu seperti apa diri mu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun Ita-nii"

"Hanya karna itu huh?.. akan ku berikan.. kalau perlu akan kubuat dia menyukai mu Atachi.. asal kau berhenti.. aku akan mengaku kalah kumohon berhenti"

"Bodoh!" sentak Atachi.

"Apa kau ingin merendahkanku lebih dalam lagi huh?, jangan karena bagai mana aku terlahir aku selalu kau anggap lemah. Kau lihat sendiri aku selalu mendapat ujian yang jauh lebih sulit dari mu kan.. jadi jangan remehkan aku"

"Tapi tak harus begini.. aku tak mau begini" Itachi tetap berusaha menghentikan pertarungan yang menurutnya sia-sia ini.

"Balas aku jika kau mengakui aku ini saudara mu"

Brakk! Sfx: rantai putus

Satu kalimat itu menghancurkan segel dihati Itachi. Ia amat menyayangi adik-adiknya, baik itu Atachi maupun Sasuke. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Dan setelah tahu niat para tetua yang ingin keluarganya mengambil bagian dari pekerjaan Uchiha, ia bertekat untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi adik-adiknya. Tapi jika kekuatannya yang ia asah untuk melindungi adik-adiknya justru malah harus digunakan pada adiknya sendiri, apa daya.

.

.

Langit makin mendung. Ah sudah bukan mendung lagi. Buliran hujan rintik yang kian menderas membasahi tubuh kaku Atachi. Ada genangan kecil berwarna merah disekitarnya. Campuran darah dan air hujan.

Dengan nafas tersenggal ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Satu serangan-ah tidak itu tadi hanya satu pandangan ganas dari Itachi. Atachi tumbang karena satu pandangan nyalang dari kakaknya yang sekarang diam mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

.

"Pangil dokter" lirih Itachi pelan.

"Panggil Dokter!" teriak itachi pada para tetua dan keluarganyayang masih terbengong antara takjub dan kaget atas kemampuan itachi.

Tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak sanggup bergerak. Ya, mereka tahu aturannya. Mereka sangat tahu aturan di uchiha seperti apa. Adalah hal tabu untuk orang lain masuk kearena pertarungan apapun yang terjadi. Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang memegang prinsip.

.

"Arggh lepaskan aku, aku harus memanggil dokter. Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke di tahan beberapa tetua. Berontak pun cukup sulit karena tiga orang menahan kaki, tangan dan tubuhnya untuk tetap diam.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke masih berusaha.

"atachi.." lirih itachi mendekat kearah adiknya.

"Haha.. ini aneh..aku..tak bisa bergerak" ujar atachi dengan raut sakitnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan.. sudah kubilang untuk hentikan.."

"Heh...setidaknya de-ngan-ini.. aku tak per-lu la-gi ber-sa-ing de-ngan-mu.. ka-u.. me-nang ani-ki.. ka-u.. me-nang"

"Bicara apa kau, arghhh" itachi menggeram kesal.

"kyuu-bi sang-at ma-nis kan?" ucap atachi pelan.

"Aku..bilang..na-ma ku ..itachi..ha.. ...menertawai ku.." Atachi memandang kakaknya yang berlutut disampingnya.

"Aku..menyedihkan ya.. "

"Berhenti bicara bodoh.." Itachi menggenggam tangan adiknya. Dia tahu takan ada dokter yang datang. Dia tahu takan ada hari esok untuk adiknya.

"Di-a bilang.. Kyuu-bilang ..ia akan menjadi teman ku.." Atachi memandang langit, merasakan buliran hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Lepas!" suara sasuke yang memberontak terdengar oleh kedua bersaudara itu.

"He-h.. aku sem-pat lu-pa si bo-cah sok itu.." mendengus sedikit Itachi meng iakan.

"Kau.. harus ..tagih janjinya.." ucap Atachi.

"Haha..di-a bi-lang.. dia..akan ber-diri..diat-as para..Uc-chi-ha..uhuk..uhuk"

"Kau menyedihkan ata..berhenti bicara" Itachi sudah pasrah, toh ini juga salahnya yang membiarkan dirinya terbawa kata-kata sang adik.

"Ahh.. aku..ma-sih..ingin..uhuk..mengejar..Kyuubi.." ujar Atachi lagi.

Itachi mendengusantara kesal dan meremehkan.

"Hei.."

"Hemm?"

"Jika-kau membiarkan Kyuubi jatuh ketangan orang lain..ughh..aku.. takan memaafkan mu" Atachi memaksakan menyelesaikan kalimat itu sembari meremas baju sang kakak.

"Hmm" Itachi hanya menjawab ragu.

"Janji mu.." tutur Atachi sembari kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ketanah.

"Ja-ga si bocah sok i-tu" ujar Atachi.

"Hmm" Itachi tak bisa berpikir lagi. Semua dihadapannya seakan hanya ilusi. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Remasan di tangannya sendiri makin menguat tatkal ia sadar tak ada lagi nafas dari tubuh disampingnya.

.

"Aniki!"

'Huh..suara Sasuke..kenapa dia berteriak' batin Itachi.

"Aniki!"

'Suke..kenapa berteriak.. uh..eh..apa ini dihadapan ku?'

'Ah..ya..aku…aku membunuh adik ku sendiri..' Itachi makin merunduk frustasi.

'Atachi..bangun bodoh..lihat..kau membuat ibu menangis..adik mu yang cerewet juga..' Itachi makin tenggelam dalam batinnya.

'Ata..chi'

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Itachi masih duduk didepan makam adiknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ita-chi" panggil pemuda bersurai oranye dibelakangnya. Ada keraguan di suaranya.

"Sedang apa kau disini" jawab Itachi sinis.

"Mengembalikan sesuatu" jawab Kyuubi datar sembari menaruh sebuah gelang kaki di atas makam Atachi.

"Aku juga punya adik.." ucap Kyuubi penuh makna tanpa melepas pandangannya dari makam Atachi.

"dan mereka kembar" lanjutnya seakan memberi tahu kenapa orang yang dingin, penyendiri dan kasar macam Kyuubi mau berteman dengan Atachi yang berkepribadian terbalik dengannya.

"Aku tahu dia bukan Itachi.. tapi..dia sangat menyayangi saudaranya.. dia sangat cerewet jika bicara tentang saudaranya…aku harap aku seberuntung dia..aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah adik ku"

"Bagai mana bisa?" Tanya Itachi untuk pertama kalinya melunak saat bicara pada Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu?..peristiwa Namikaze-Uzumaki" jawab Kyuubi.

"Ohh" balas Itachi singkat.

"Itachi-sama…Itachi-sama" panggil beberapa bawahan Itachi. Itachi dan Kyuubi menoleh ke asal suara.

"Anu..hosh..hosh.. Sasu..Sasuke-sama.." pria bertubuh kurus dengan seragam serba hitam itu bicara tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-sama…anu..uh.."

.

.

.

.

.Tobecontinued.

.

.

Yoshhhh akhirnya nyampe juga di chapter Old Times ini.

Di seri The Way itu ada tiga, The Way I Am, The Way We Life, dan The Way We Grow. Nah kalo ada chapter dengan judul Old Times.. itu flash back ya mina.. hehe mungkin akan agak membingungkan. Tapi inilah sensai lain dari fic The Way series. Gomen kalo bakal lama updatenya ya.

BTW yang nungguin nikahannya SasuNaru sabar ya… Masih jauuuuhhhhh.

.

.

.

Yuura shiraku-san… terserah sih kalu mau baca atau tidak.. yang penting dapet feelsnya itu tujuan dari setiap fic menurut ku. Mmh mengenai gaya menulis.. justru itu maksud ku. Bagi ku cerita itu seperti puisi, syair dsb.

Bayangan ku saat menulis adalah setiap orang yang membacanya seperti membaca bait puisi.. jadi ada feelsnya…

#APA INI..SEMUANYA FEELS TERUS

#ABAIKAN..

BUT thanks so much for your concern

.

.

Vianycka Hime-chan..gomennnn itu masih agak jauh.. gini deh kamu lebih suka gimana.. setingan flash back, normal selang seling atau flash back dulu abisin?.. yang lain juga boleh komen.. mohon pendapatnya ya minna san

.

RisaSano… risa-chan… aku juga nungguin kok buat dandanin naru pake gaun nikahnya.. tapi gomen itu harus ditunda dulu..

Oh ia di versi lama ch 2 naruto pake dress dan baju ala wanita.. demi souji.. tapi aku rubah.. gak tega…masa naru harus bohongin anak semata wayangnya sih..

.

.90.. yang neplon ..eh nelfon itu mami kushina dunnnn.. pairing lain?.. ini sama kayak di The way I am.. ada minafugamiko, kakairu, itakyuu, sairuko, sasunaru.. next lagih nyari pacar buat nagato… any recommendation please?

.

Mirror2.. hore… aku juga ngerasa kurang panjang.. ch 2 itu iseng aja dan ngetik kilat.. no writted on my scrip.. hehehe.. berapa ch? Duh aku kurang tahu.. plotnya masih agak panjang.. tapi karena ini berseri jadi aku bagi sesuai porsinya dilihat dari judul mungkin.

Lagipula hamper semua oneshot kan isinya?, hanya berhubungan dan berrantai.. itu yang bikin lama..

#carialasan wkwkwkwkwk.

dan adegan di ch 1 itu.. mhh pernah lihat live sepertinya.. itu selalu terbayang …

.

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani.. thanks.. unyu banget.. deh ngetik namamu.. sepecial jadinya hehehe thanks for your support..

.

The potatochips maniac… weeeeww aku juga suka potato chips… aku panggil sasha aja yakkk #plak…digampar member SNK..sei fem narunya wait ya.. abis old times sasunaru sama sairuko deh.. sabar sayong…thanks for your support.. .

.

Atarashi ryuuna… ganbarimasu.. sankyuu ryuuna chan

.

lovelyKyuu.. aku cinta kyuu juga.. ia aku semangat kok.. maaf kalo lama benget..

.

ChukheNalu 4ev.. sayong.. kalo kau manggil aku tama.. serasa gender ku diubah jadi cowokk..but suit your self.. boleh aja kokk kalo kamu sukanya manggil tama.. tapi jadi tama-chan aja.. aku masih anak-anak kakak…

#umpetin KTP.. hehehe

.

Neko Twins Kagamine.. oke bos…

.

… cie.. kepoopers yakkk ada jaejoong jaejoongnya.. gapapa.. thanks for your review..

.

Yuura Shiraku..

Well ngak bosen deh nyebut namamu.. hehehe balesannya tadi udah paling atas kan.. thanks ya.. thanks a lot honey… muach muach…

#abaikan author rada-rada ini…

.

.

Thanks so much all…

It's a pleasure to write for you all… MUACHHH… love you reders..


	4. Chapter 4

-Act Two-

-OLD TIME'S-

[Part 2]

.

.

.

_Earlier in the way we life_old times._

_._

.

Itachi menatap nanar nisan besar berwarna abu-abu itu. Campuran keramik dan semen. Tangannya menelusuri relif yang terukir membentuk sebuah nama yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Atachi Uchiha.

Didekatnya ada seikat buket bunga yang sudah mengering.

Garis hitam dibawah kantung matanya meluas. Guyuran air hujan tak mengusik kebisuannya.

.

Bola mata yang memudar pupilnya itu bergerak kesamping. Kearah langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu aniki?" bocah kecil itu mengenakan kaos yang sudah acak-acakan. Habis bertarung sepertinya. Tak mendapat reaksi ia pun bertolak pinggang dan menatap punggung sang kakak kesal.

"Kau itu lemah sekali" ujar Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan. Itachi mendengus merespon.

"Dengarkan aku.. berhubung aku kasihan melihat kakak yang menyedihkan sepertimu dan itu menodai kehormatan ku, aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali. Bukan untuk menghibur mu, tapi untuk menghina mu" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia berhenti dulu untuk mendapat perhatian kakaknya itu.

Itachi menggrakkan kepalanya kesamping. Isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Huh.." Sasuke nampak tak puas.

"Apa wajah mu semenyedihkan itu hingga kau tak mau memperlihatkannya pada ku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Heh baiklah aku tak peduli, dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali"

"Aku akan berdiri di antara para Uchiha" Itachi mendengus mendengar kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Sasuke itu.

"Dengarkan saja bodoh" respon Sasuke antara malu dan kesal.

"Pokoknya aku akan berdiri diantara para Uchiha.. maka dari itu, kau harus ada dibelakang ku, menjadi penopang ku, kau harus bekerja lebih keras dua-ah seratus kali lipat untuk menggantikan tempat Ata-nii, karna dia kakak kesayangan ku, kau dengar itu. Sebaiknya kau cepat berdiri atau aku akan menghukum mu nanti"

Electric shock tiba-tiba merambat di jantung Itachi. Mendengar perkataan adiknya yang paling sombong itu. Seakan kembali kedunia nyata. Ia menemukan lagi dirinya walau tak sepenuhnya karena masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"He~ehh.. naif sekali kau, apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah?" suara pertama setelah sebulan ia tetap duduk di depan nisan sang adik tanpa suara maupun makan dan minum bahkan tidur.

"Kau akan lihat kemampuan ku, tunggu saja, ah ya yang tadi itu untuk menghina mu, yang ini.. anggap saja sedikit rasa kasihan ku pada mu" ucap Sasuke seraya memunggungi kakaknya yang juga memunggunginya.

"Dulu, waktu kucing peliharaan Ata-nii mati di tangan jail ku, dia bukannya marah justru malah mengatakan sesuatu yang keren.." ujar Sasuke.

"Hal yang tak kau inginkan tapi ada begitu saja. Itulah takdir. Tapi kau tahu, terkadang kita bisa merubah takdir, Cukup tunjukan seberapa layaknya kau menerima apa yang kau harapkan. Maka dengan sendirinya takdir akan berubah." Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yangtersenyum merenung menertawai diri sendiri.

" Untuk diberi nasehat bocah lima tahun...Siapa sih yang kakak sebenarnya?" ucapnya saat Sasuke sudah pergi. Seakan bangun dari tidur pamjang, Itachi mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Dua jam lamanya itachi merenung. Dia masih ingin disini. Masih ingin mendapat maaf dari saudara nya itu. Dia sedikit menyungingkan senyum pedih.

'_Tidak bisakah kau ucapkan kata yang ku inginkan?,__ hey.. __Aku ingin bangkit.. Tapi tidak tanpa maaf dari mu' _Itachi merasa bodoh memikirkannya. Namun apa daya. Selain hatinya masih kacau. Tubuhnya-pun kaku akibat tak bergerak dan diberi tenaga selama sebulan ini. Sebulan loh.. itulah Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

.

"Ita-chi"

"...Kau... masih saja disana.." Itachi menoleh kearah suara yang dikenalnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini" jawab Itachi sinis. Kyuubi tak langsung menjawab. Ia membuang napas lelah lalu memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali lagi kearah makam di depan Itachi.

"Mengembalikan sesuatu" jawab Kyuubi datar sembari menaruh sebuah gelang kaki di atas makam Atachi.

Itachi memperhatikan gerak-gerik si surai oranye kemerahan itu.

"Aku juga punya adik.." ucap Kyuubi penuh makna tanpa melepas pandangannya dari makam Atachi.

"Huh?"Itachi melenguh bingung.

"Dan mereka kembar" lanjutnya seakan memberi tahu kenapa orang yang dingin, penyendiri dan kasar macam Kyuubi mau berteman dengan Atachi yang berkepribadian terbalik dengannya.

"Aku tahu dia bukan Itachi.. tapi..dia sangat menyayangi saudaranya.. dia sangat cerewet jika bicara tentang saudaranya...aku harap aku seberuntung dia..aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah adik ku"

"Bagai mana bisa?" Tanya Itachi untuk pertama kalinya melunak saat bicara pada Kyuubi.

"Apanya?..tentang kau dan Atachi?"Tanya Kyuubi sembari membalas pandangan Itachi.

"Hei-hei.. aku memang baru di universitas , tapi bukan berarti aku baru di dunia macam begini. Haahh lagipula aku juga bagian dari dunia klan. Sungguh membuat ku muak."ujar Kyuubi.

"Hah? Uh bukan, bukan itu, aku sudah lama tahu kau dari klan Namikaze kan?"Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya tak percaya.

"Waw..suatu kehormatan menjadi satu diantara hal yang bisa kau tahu, oh.. tentang adik ku hum?" Kyuubi membalas pandangan Itachi.

"Kau tahu?.. Namikaze-Uzumaki" jawab Kyuubi.

"Ohh" balas Itachi singkat.

"He-eh..apa-apan itu.. apa keluarga ku sebegitu tak menariknya hingga kau hanya berkata 'ohh'?"

"Hn..aku mendengarnya puluhan kali, terlalu menggelikan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang orang bodoh pikirkan. Perang saudara hanya untuk hal tabu seperti itu"

"Hoohh.. sulit dipercaya Uchiha bahkan menjadikannya bahan obrolan"

"Hmm" Itachi brgumam sembari bergerak sedikit. Sulit sekali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jelas. Sebulan ia tak bergerak dari duduk bersilanya.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Kau tampak menyedihkan" Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu.

"Ahh adik ku berkata hal yang sama sebelumnya" Itachi menggapai tangan Kyuubi mencoba berdiri. Sesaat ia diam untuk berfikir.

'_Ata..kau mengirimnya pada ku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengingat lagi ucapan terakhir sang adik di nafas terakhirnya. Lalu mendengus takpercaya adiknya itu.. benar-benar memberikan Kyuubi padanya.

"Adik mu?, yang masih kecil itu kan?, kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke kah?" pertanyaan itu membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk disini sih, apa kau belum mendengar kabar tentangnya?"

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?".

. "Itachi-sama…Itachi-sama" panggil beberapa bawahan Itachi. Itachi dan Kyuubi menoleh ke asal suara.

"Anu..hosh..hosh.. Sasu..Sasuke-sama.." pria bertubuh kurus dengan seragam serba hitam itu bicara tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" ulang Itachi merasa semua orang terlalu mengulur waktu.

"Sasuke-sama..anu..uh.."si pria berseragam serba hitam itu nampak tak sanggup berkata .

"Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku terbakar dua jam yang lalu, kabarnya tuan rumah hanya luka-luka" ujar Kyuubi membantu.

"Hah?"Itachi tak percaya.

" Selain Itu.. Sa-sasuke-sama..ma-mayatnya ditemukan.." tambah sang bawahan klan Uchiha itu. Itachi terhenyak. Ah tidak.. tidak lagi. Ia langsung berdiri. Tapi jatuh karena kakinya sudah lama tak ia gunakan. Kyuubi menahannya saat jatuh, lalu membantunya berjalan .

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan" ujar Kyuubi. Itachi yang hendak protes pun tak jadi. Ia tahu ia tak mampu berdiri sendiri untuk saat ini. Dan dari raut Kyuubi yang tenang rasanya ia seakan terbawa tenang. Perasaan kacau yang tadi sempat memenuhinya seakan hilang begitu saja.

.

.

"Kau pulang heh, kukira kau sudah lupa siapa diri mu" sambutan yang sungguh tak menyenangkan dari sang ayah. Itachi hanya memandang datar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kyuubi untuk memapahnya kearah sang ibu yang masih menangis sesengukan di samping mayat yang diperkirakan adalah adiknya-Sasuke.

.

Setelah melihat mayat itu, untuk suatu alasan ia tak merasakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kesedihan. Seperti halnya Kyuubi yang memandang santai semuanya seakan tak ada hal yang gawat atau sebagainya. Itachi justru penasaran. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya sebelumnya membuatnya yakin mayat itu bukan Sasuke. Sasuke. Permainan apa yang akan diperlihatkannya pada sang kakak.

.

"Itachi.." panggil sang ibu seraya memeluk anaknya yang masih berwajah datar itu.

"Haa" hanya kata singkat nan acuh itu yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Mendapat respon begitu Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan memandang bingung anaknya.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir? Apa hati mu sudah tertutup huh?" Tanya ibunya itu sembari terisak. Itachi tak menjawab. Mikoto kembali duduk disamping mayat bertubuh kecil itu lalu menangis.

"Hei.. apa maksud mu membawa orang Namikaze kemari huh?" salah satu tetua berkata sinis saat mendekat kearah Itachi.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi sekilas yang diberi balasan tatapan 'apa?' oleh Kyuubi lalu kembali memandang orang tua berotot didepannya.

"Dia pacar ku" serunya masih dengan wajah datar.

"Heii.." Kyuubi mengelak. Wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan beberapa nampak tak terima juga. Terutama sang ayah yang terus melotot kearahnya namun tak berkomentar apapun. Tapi Itachi tak peduli. Ia lebih tertarik dengan permainan Sasuke -adiknya yang masih bocah itu.

"Ah.. ibu.. berhenti menangis.. itu mayat palsu, kalau tak percaya kau bisa Tanya Kakashi senpai" ujarnya datar sembari berlalu pergi dibantu Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya semua itu?" Sasuke kecil mendesis kesal sembari melempar surat kabar kearah pria bertubuh pucat yang tengah sibuk membelai ular besar peliharaannya.

"Hei.. kau mendapatkan kekuatan ku.. mendapatkan latihan dari ku.. mendapatkan pengetahuan.. informasi dan kebutuhan mu.. itu semua tak gratis… bocah" jawab Orochimaru dengan penekanan kata bocah di kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kubilang akan membayar mu?, aku akan siapkan berapapun yang kau minta"

Orochimaru melotot kearah sang bocah Uchiha itu.

"Aku tak bisa dibayar dengan uang" desisnya di dukung desisan ular besar di pangkuannya.

"S-Shhiitt" Sasuke mundur kebelakang. Kalah berargumen dengan si iblis ular.

"Kembali berlatih" perintahnya pelan namun serius. Sasuke berbalik lalu pergi ke tempat latihannya.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan anak itu?" Orochimaru menggerakkan bola matanya kearah asal suara.

"Oh.. Kabuto" Kabuto berdehem kemudian.

"Nah.. kau lihat segel di bahunya?.. itu bukan sembarang segel" jawab Orochimaru. Kabuto menyeringai mengerti.

"Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu.. mari buat permainan semakin seru" Kabuto kemudian mengulurkan sebuah map coklat dengan tulisan caps lock berbunyi "UCHIHA FIVE BIGGEST INVESTOR'S ".

"Panggil Sasuke lagi.." Orochimaru mengembangkan seringaiannya setelah membaca isi map itu.

.

.

"Itachi.." panggil Kyuubi dengan wajahnya yang berkeringat gelagapan. Itachi menoleh dan melepaskan kaca matanya. Mengangkat alis matanya membentuk gesture tanya.

"Apa kau yakin adik mu itu masih lima tahun?" Tanya Kyuubi. Ada siratan tak percaya di kalimatnya. Itachi mengangguk. Kyuubi memperlihatkan laptopnya.

"kurasa dia monster.." komentar Kyuubi kemudian.

"Bursa saham Uchiha di barat menurun, pabrik senjata terbakar dan hancur, lima petinggi Uchiha klan di eksekusi, " Itachi hanya datar membacanya.

"Dan…hahh.. kurasa dia memancing ikan yang besar..hahahahaha" Itachi puas membaca baris terakhir laporan Kyuubi padanya.

'_Arena __pelatihan pribadi milik Uchiha klan seluas 6 hektar rata dalam semalam termasuk gedung dan arena pertarungan__'_

Hal menarik dilakukan adiknya. Ia sangat puas, terlebih melihat gambar kondisi tempat itu, neraka itu. Tempat dimana ia terakhirkali melihat saudara kembarnya. Adik nya yang masih bocah itu cukup mengesankan. Tak percuma ia disuguhi adegan neraka sedari kecil. Ia cukup senang. Mengesampingkan resiko jika itu mengundang perhatian raja kegelapan.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah dimana dan darimana Sasuke belajar hal mengerikan begitu.

.

Itachi terlalu puas hingga ia menghiraukan secercik rasa khawatir di hatinya.

Ia lupa. Bahwa di Uchiha, orang itulah yang berkuasa.

Ia bahkan lupa. Sasuke hanya anak lima tahun. LIMA TAHUN!.

Dan bocah rentan membuat kesalahan. Bahkan meski marganya adalah UCHIHA.

.

.

Tobecontinued.

.

.

Sorry for the wait everybody~

Next is SaiNaru vs SasuNaru di chap Complicated..

Sorry for can't give a word for you like always

Thanks so much for still here, read and fav and follow and review my story..

I love you all…

See you next chapter..

.


	5. Chapter 5

-Act Three-

-Complicated-

[Part One]

.

.

.

Kata orang tua jaman dulu. Buah hati itu permata rumah tangga. Bisa jadi obat, bisa juga jadi racun. Membayangkan bagai mana dulu mereka dibesarkan, lalu kemudian berjuang membesarkan buah hati mereka itu sesuatu yang tak terlupakan.

Kata mereka melihat buah hati belajar berjalan saja ibarat mendapat undian jutaan dolar sekali coba. Kebahagiannya tak terhingga.

.

Jika bicara tentang itu.. miris hati ini tatkala pandangan dilayangkan pada sesosok makhluk tuhan yang sibuk mengelus bongkahan rata dibawah dadanya dan pandangan kosong ke luar sana yang terhalang kaca jendela.

.

Tangan putih mulus itu menggenggam tangan lainnya. Memberi pelukan hangat berharap sang istri tenang di pelukannya.

"Bersabarlah.." suara itu pelan. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Lelehan air mata pun tumpah di bahu sang suami tatkala sang istri memeluknya menyembunyikan raut pedih di dada sang suami. Panas. Penuh rasa sakit..

..dan rindu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dan cerah. Hari yang menyenangkan. Setelah sebelumnya perang batin mengenai gendernya dan statusnya sebagai mamanya Souji, Naruto akhirnya bernapas lega. Hari ini sasuke bisa melihat lagi senyum cerah sang kekasih dan putranya yang bermain bersama. Diraihnya tas kerjanya di atas kursi lalu menghampiri dua intan hatinya itu.

"kau bisa istirahat dirumah dengan souji jika kau mau" ujarnya seraya membelai lembut surai hitam souji.

"kau yakin?, kau takan kesepian?" tanya naruto.

"Aku akan menelpon" ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati dijalan.. dan.. terima kasih" balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Souji jangan nakal ya.." pesan Sasuke sembari membelai surai putranya lembut.

"Uumm"

.

Naruko memandang kakaknya dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum melihat keakuran keluarga kakaknya. Namun matanya..membayangkan dia dan sai yang ada disana, bersama anak pertama mereka.

"Ayo berangkat" ajak sang suami sambil mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang Naruko. Seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran istrinya itu.

"Ah.. ya... Maaf" jawabnya pelan lalu melangkah menuju mobil, mengikuti suaminya.

.

.

.

Naruko memandang ke jendela transparan ruang santai. Memandang iri pada para wanita yang lebih tua darinya dengan perut besar mereka dan tangan halus suami yang menjaga mereka. Reflek tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Berharap ada kehidupan lain disana. Sai hanya bisa memandang nanar kearah sang istri.

Apa yang salah?, tes, terapi, semua sudah dijalani. Dan ini sudah empat tahun mereka menikah. Ada apa?. Padahal tubuh mereka baik-baik saja. Tak bisakah tuhan memberi mereka kepercayaan?. Hatinya sakit saat ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk sang istri.

Saat menyadari tatapan sang suami Naruko beranjak pergi ke arah ruang administrasi. Berharap tak melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengan buah hati.

.

Hari begitu panjang. Naruko menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di bagian administrasi ketimbang di ruang kerja biasanya sebagai asisten sang suami. Naruko itu gadis kuat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sedihnya sendiri. Itulah mengapa Sai membiarkannya. Ia tau ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia paling tak ahli dalam menghibur sementara ia sendiri merasakan sakit yang sama.

.

.

Sasuke memandang jendela ruang kerjanya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang terus ia sangkal. Di tangannya ada sebuah katalog perumahan.

Bukannya ia tak sadar. Seperti apa dan seberapa pedihnya luka yang sedang ditanggung adik iparnya-Naruko. Ia cukup tau. Dan rencananya ia ingin membawa Naruto dan Souji ke rumahnya sendiri. Memisahkan diri dari keluarga yang sudah menemaninya sejak masa terpuruknya dulu.

'_aku bertahan disini karena ingin Naruko bisa menerima kasih sayang dari Souji, aku sadar, aku tahu.. tapi setidaknya, aku ingin Naruko tahu bahwa Souji juga menyayanginya, Souji juga menganggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri' _kata-kata Naruto terngiang dikepalanya.

"Shit.." makinya bingung. Jalan mana yang harus dia ambil?.

.

.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sembari menahan amarah yang hendak meluap. Kesalnya bukan tanpa sebab. Meski itu yang ada dipikiran para karyawan disekitarnya.

"Menyebalkan" gerutunya sembari menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Disisi lain Itachi hanya bisa membuang napas kecewa setelah menerima balasan emailnya dari Kyuubi. Pandangannya kembali pada senpainya yang sibuk membolak balik buku tua besar yang penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan dan gambar berbagai macam segel kuno.

"Kau yakin tak ada jalan lain Iruka-senpai" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau sekarang mencari jalan untuk keselamatan Naruto ketimbang mencari jalan lain yang tak bisa ditempuh, keajaiban takan datang begitu saja" jawab Kakashi mendahului Iruka yang kurang lebih ingin mengatakan hal yang sama.

Itachi pun melenguh frustasi.

Hari ke sepuluh sejak penelitian mereka. Dan saat hasilnya keluar, mereka malah mendapat benturan keras dari hasil yang didapat.

.

.

Naruto tertunduk melamun. Pandangannya tak terarah. Diam dalam kebisuan. Namun rautnya semakin bengkerut pertanda sedang berpikir keras.

'_Kita pindah, aku ta bisa melihat pandangan sakit itu lagi, aku tak ingin kehadiran kita menambah lukanya'_ ucapan Sasuke yang terus diulangnya. Membuatnya larut dalam kebingungan dan kesedihan.

"Mama.." souji kecil memeluk Naruto. seakan menyuruhnya berhenti membuat raut khawatir.

"Ah.. Sou. . maaf.. apa kau lapar?" tanyanya merasa melupakan sang anak.

"Mama.. jangan sedih.." ujar si kecil yang tak melepaskan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

"Mama..cape ya?..mau Sou bantu?" tawarnya polos. Naruto memeluk balik sang anak.

"Tidak sayang.. ayo kita cari sesuatu yang bisa kita kerjakan" ajaknya akhirnya. Beruntung sekali Souji bukan anak yang rewel dan bandel seperti ia dimasa kecil dulu. Atau brutal dan gegabah seperti ayahnya.

.

.

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruko ceria seperti biasa. Melupakan kesedihannya dan menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Okaeri.." Souji yang imut menunggu di depan pintu, menyambut keluarganya yang datang. Dengan senyummannya yang mengembang saat melihat Naruko dan Sai masuk.

"Paman.. bibi.." panggilnya seraya menghambur kepelukan Naruko. Senang dan sedih menjadi satu. Menciptakan seulas senyum pedih diwajah Naruko.

"Bibi.. makan malam sudah siap..ada baaanyyakkk sekali" ucapnya dengan wajah dan suara bersemangat dan senang.

"Ara..Sou bantu mama masak?" tanya Naruko.

"Huumm.. ayo masuk" Soujipun dengan polosnya menarik tangan Naruko menuju meja makan.

"Kalian sudah pulang?, aku punya banyak waktu jadi aku masak banyak hari ini" ucap Naruto yang sibuk menata makanan.

"Naru-nii.." panggil Naruko pelan.

"Ayo cuci kaki dan tangan kalian lalu kita makan bersama, sebentar lagi Sasuke Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii akan pulang." Ajak Naruto.

Souji kembali ke depan pintu. Ingin menyambut ayah dan kedua pamannya.

"Tadaima.." yang ditunggu pun datang. Disambut wajah senang Souji.

Begitulah dan mereka pun makan bersama-sama.

.

.

Kyuubi duduk di beranda. Itachi menyusul diekori Sai dan SasuNaru dibelakangnya. Kebetulan sudah larut malam. Hampir pagi malah. Naruko dan souji sudah tidur. Dan ini waktunya mereka mendiskusikan hal serius yang mereka tunda-tunda sebelumnya.

"Naruko sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuubi, Sai mengangguk.

"Souji?"

"Sudah" jawab Naruto.

"Kurasa kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini" ujar Kyuubi.

"Ya.." jawab Naruto pelan. Yang lain hanya berdehem.

"Jadi.. kita harus mulai dari mana yah?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. ummh.. hah.. Tachi.. kau sajalah yang bilang.." Kyuubi nampak tak sanggup.

"Kau lanjutkan Kyuu.." tolak Itachi.

Kyuubi berdecak lalu menatap Naruto tajam. Jeda beberapa saat Kyuubi membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau menyayangi Naruko?" tanyanya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, dia adik ku" jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu.. aku mencium ada yang tidak beres disini" Sasuke menyela.

"Ah.. ya.. banyak hal terjadi, banyak hal kutelusuri. Dan semua hal itu kembali ke awal" ujar Itachi. Nada kecewa terdengar dari kalimatnya.

"Bicara lebih jelas" nada Sasuke meninggi.

"Heeemmmm...huuufff" Itachi menarik dan membuang napas berat. Ia memunggungi semuannya.

"Sai.. berapa kali kau melakukannya?" tanya Itachi. Sai merespon bingung. Detik kemudian setelah ia mencerna maksudnya ia pun menjawab.

"Oh..Tiga-empat kali seminggu, aku tak ingin terlalu memaksanya" jawab Sai.

"Kau..Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tergantung mood.. tak bisa rutin" jawabnya masih menyimpan nada kesal dan mata yang mengawasi.

"Ha-ah..." Itachi membuang napas lelah.

"Berhenti membuang waktu aniki" sasuke meninggi lagi. Kepekaan yang tajam membuatnya benar-benar tak tahan.

.

"Huff.." sekali lagi, Itachi membuang napas lalu diam beberapa saat.

"Ada jalan untuk membuat Naruko punya keturunan" ucap Itachi akhirnya. Masih membelakangi semua orang. Naruto mendengarkan sama halnya dengan sai, melapangkan hati mereka. Bersiap menerima semua kemungkinan.

"Kau ingat bagai mana kau lahir Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memandang adiknya.

Jleb. Serasa tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini Sasuke maupun Naruto merasa sesak seketika.

"Yah.." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi hasil penelusuran kami..Singkat dan jelasnya.. Naruko takan bisa hamil jika kau tidak, biar bagai manapun, kalian itu satu" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke melotot murka. Semakin seram saat ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak aniki.. tidak.. aku tak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi.. tidak.. tidak lagi.. takan kubiarkan.. takan ku berikan.. walaupun itu untuk adik ku.. apapun yang akan kalian rencanakan.. takan kubiarkan" Sasuke menggenggam Naruto erat.

"Sasuke.." Itachi mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Semua orang tahu bagai mana derita Sasuke saat ia kehilangan Naruto. jalas sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak.. takan kubiarkan.. aku tak mau.. aku tak mau.." Sasuke makin murka.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto pelan sembari menepuk dada Sasuke. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja.. jika rahim ku kembali.. Naruko akan bisa mengandung, kita hanya perlu menahan diri kan.. hingga Naruko melahirkan.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

.

Itachi dan kyuubi membuang napas lelah lagi. Raut berat dan sakit terlukis di wajah kyuubi. Saat Naruto memandangnya ia berpaling muka.

"Maaf Naruto tapi itu tak bisa.." ujar Kyuubi. Ia menyikut Itachi untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Kau dan Naruko itu terhubung. Naruko original dan kau pecahannya. Jika kau yang mengandung itu takan berefek pada Naruko, tapi jika Naruko..." Itachi Tak Meneruskan Kalimatnya, merasa semua sudah mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke makin murka, sementara Sai tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Aku takan menyerahkan Naruto. takan pernah" Sasuke mendesis. Ia menarik Naruto lalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"Ini menyedihkan.. aku selalu takbisa berbuat apa-apa" ujar Sai merunduk merasa tak berguna.

"Bertahanlah... kau harus membuat adik ku bahagia, akan kulakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk adik ku.. dan kau, kau harus hidup lalu membuatnya bahagia" ujar Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Itachi. Siap melakukan apapun untuk melanjutkan rencananya untuk Naruko. Bahkan meski Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.."

"Aku takan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, taka pernah... tidak akan pernah"

"Tenang sedikit Sasuke, tenang oke..tenang.. kau terlalu berlebihan ..semua akan baik-baik saja" Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke berharap itu akan menurunkan kemarahannya.

"Waktu itu kau berhasil lolos dari maut. Aku tak mau kau mempertaruhkan nyawa lagi.. aku tak mau" Sasuke hilang kendali.

"Sasu.. itu takan terjadi.. ingat.. aku sudah tak terluka, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

"Tidak.. itu takan baik-baik saja" Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Suke.. tenangkan diri mu" lirih Naruto menahan pedih yang tak bisa ditutupinya. Biar bagai manapun ini juga berat untuknya.

.

Naruto mengajaknya berjalan sebentar. Menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan berjalan menuju pohon sakura di halaman tengah.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke meremas erat genggaman tangannya di tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke.. dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

"Aku ada, terimakasih padanya.., berkat dia aku bisa ada di sisimu. Jika tidak, kau pastilah yang bersamanya, kita bersatu seperti ini terima kasih pada mereka semua. Apa kau masih bisa bahagia melihat Naruko seperti ini?" Sasuke memalingkan muka. Masih mencoba menahan emosi.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto. mengarahkan wajah Sasuke untuk menatapnya.

"Baik aku maupun Naruko.. tak ada satupun dari kami yang meminta terlahir begini" lirihnya pelan.

"Aku..aku tahu.." ucap Sasuke akhirnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu tentang kita.. kau juga harus lakukan sesuatu.. percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang sering kau bilang dulu." Naruto menyandarkan keningnya di kening Sasuke. Menyatukan perasaan mereka. Mencoba untuk tenang. Mencoba untuk memperkuat perasaan mereka.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau lagi.. Naruto.. tak ingin.."

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. akupun begitu.."

.

.

.

Sai kembali kekamarnya. Agak terkejut mendapati Naruko berdiri dihadapan jendela. Menatap langit yang kosong tak berbintang.

Ahh... Naruko pasti menguping.

Sai mendekat. Memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Sai membelai lembut surai pirang Naruko.

Bisu. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya.

Naruko berbalik. Menumpahkan air mata nya di dada sang suami.

.

"Aku.. tak ingin merebut Naru-nii" lirihnya masih sesengukan.

"Tak apa kan?..jika kita tak memiliki keturunan?" lanjut wanita muda itu pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceraikan ku saja dan mencari wanita lain?" lanjutnya lagi. Pelukan itu mengerat.

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Lalu.. kau bunuh aku.." mata Sai membulat. Seputus asa inikah istrinya yang paling kuat itu?. sebegitu putus asanyakah hingga kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya yang selalu optimis dan ceria?.

"Berhenti bicara hal bodoh.." jawab sang suami.

"Jika kau ingin mati.. sama saja kau membunuh kakak mu, kau dengarkan?, kalian itu satu, apa yang terjadi padamu akan berefek padanya" terimakasih pada kejeniusan para uchiha hingga Sai mampu berpikir jernih, meskipun hatinya sendiri sakit dan hancur.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued.

.

.

Yupss.. ini dia SaiRuko SasuNarunya..

Di chap sebelumnya aku salah nyebut jadi SaiNaru SasuNaru.. Gomen!

Gomen, lagi angst mode on.. tapi karna gendrenya romance.. akan kuusahakan untuk tak berakhir angst.

.

Seperti biasa.. thanks atas review kalin minna.

Maaf. Gabisa lagi balas review kalian seperti biasa.

#efek post lewat hp#

.

Thanks for support me and please leave me some review..and sorry.. this fic probably will be pending until August.

Thanks as always all~

See you next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai readers.. maaf untuk pendingnya yang ekstra lamak yak, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya juga bakal jarang update. But i'll always give my best for all of my readers. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah setia menunggu ya.

Okey sebelum ke cerita, kita balas review dulu yak, tapi kalo udah ga sabar bisa langsung skip ke cerita deh. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang super duper lamanya ya.

.

.

Rev untk ch5,

To Vianycka Hime : pernah denger DDMD?, game BL yg menceritakan gimana aoba dan kakaknya membagi dirinya ke beberapa fragment lain. Inspirasinya dari situ. Singkatnya, Naruto itu bagian dari Naruko. Karna awalnya dia Cuma hidup untuk mati bersama madara. Dia bisa hidup lagi berkat hashirama DKK. Masalah Naruto harus hamil lagi, iya, bukan harus sih, tapi otomatis akan hamil lagi. Di THE WAY I AM, Naru hamil tapi gak ngefek ke Naruko karena Naruko itu aslinya, utuhnya. Tapi kalo Naruko yang hamil itu otomatis ngefek ke Narutonya. Kurang lebih begitu hehe.

To mirror2 : ia nih, ITAKYUU lagi berusaha nyari cara supaya Naruko tetep bisa hamil tanpa terancam Naruto kehilangan nyawanya. He is a man after all, di THE WAY I AM, dia selamat karena punya jantungnya hashirama, itupun butuh tiga tahun untuk pemulihan. Sekarang?, harus bagai mana mereka nyelametin Narutonya.(Author bingung XD)

To kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : kelima pemuda itu ngomongin yg 'ia-ia' (jadwal/ rutinitas berhubungan intim XD) gabung gih hahahahaha (just kiding)

To RisaSano : aku akan berusaha nyari inspirasi agar ga berakhir angst

To  : rencananya sedang di pikirkan author XD

To uzumakinamikazehaki : sudah di lanjut nih.

To shiroi fuyu : gomen kalo kependekan yak, author kekurangan inspirasi, ia author akan semangat lagi kedepannya XD

To Tobi ChukaChuka : loh kok nangis X"), salam kenal juga ;)...

.

.

Nah itu dia balasan review nya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak... dan author ga akan pernah bosan minta maaf untuk pendingnya yang cukup 'sangat' lama X") gomennn mina sama...

.

.

-Act Three-

-Complicated-

[Part Two]

.

.

.

"Sou.. waktunya mandi sore..ayo" ajak Naruto lembut pada buah hatinya.

"Mm.." Souji kecil menunduk kecewa.

"Nanti, setelah mandi bisa dilanjutkan.." bujuk Naruto.

"Eemm.." Souji masih kukuh enggan beranjak dari buku gambarnya.

"Souji-chan.. aku punya bebek lucu.. mau main dengannya?" Naruko menunjukan bebek karet mainannya.

"Wah.. lucu.." ungkap Souji kecil seraya menerima bebek karet itu. insting anak-anak, memang sudah dasarnya selalu ingin dimanja, tapi Sou itu punya darah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke loh, jadi responnya cepat tapi super datar. (author sibuk ngakak bayangin wajahnya souji XD, tengok ekspresi haru nya free. Umhh yaya..11/12 :D )

"Bebeknya untuk main di bathub loh" Naruko pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo.. kita lihat bagai mana bebek kecil ini mengapung di air"

"Emm" Souji kecil mengangguk tersenyum tipis seraya menerima uluran tangan Naruko. (lagi-lagi author ngakak bayangin wajah datar souji)

"Ah..terima kasih Naruko" Naruto pun tesenyum melihat sang anak akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi bersama Naruko.

.

"Souji itu, kalau sudah asik dengan buku gambarnya dia sulit sekali di alihkan perhatiannya ya" Sai berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang istri yang kini sibuk mengajak keponakannya untuk mandi. Naruto tersenyum. Ikut memandang adiknya dan putra kesayangannya.

"Yah mau bagai mana lagi, sejak kecil teman bermainnya hanya buku gambar itu" Kyuubi menyela ikut berkomentar mendahilui Naruto.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke atau Naruto waktu seusianya.. sungguh sangat jauh.." tambahnya diiringi kerutan tak percaya.

"Hehe" Naruto tertawa renyah meng iakan.

.

Semua baik-baik saja. Seakan tak ada pembicaraan serius sebelumnya. Naruko sering membantu Naruto seperti biasa, tersenyum seperti biasa, menyayangi Souji seperti biasa. Lalu apa perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya ini?. Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga. Berpamitan dan menitip Souji sebelum menaiki tangga yang di jawab anggukan oleh adik iparnya.

.

"Sasuke?" nada khawatir tak bisa ia tutupi saat melihat belahan jiwanya itu hanya terbaring begitu saja di atas sofa panjang dekat jendela, tertutupi buku tebal yang tertelungkup diatas wajahnya. Bayangan kehilangan sang suami tiba-tiba saja muncul. Apa Sasuke membencinya?. Apa Sasuke sudah bosan padanya?. Apa Sasuke sudah menyerah akan dirinya?.

.

"Sa-" kalimat yang sarat ke khawatiran itu terpotong lenguhan lega setelah Sasuke menyingkirkan bukunya dan menatap Naruto biasa.

"K-Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawtir salah ucap. Biar bagai manapun sejak percakapan mereka kemarin Sasuke tak bicara sepatah katapun padanya. Rasa sakit dan merasa bersalah pastilah ada, namun biarlah, setiap orang pasti begitu jika ada di posisi Sasuke.

"Hn" rongga dada otomatis mengecil seiring hembusan nafas lega setelah mendengar suara Sasuke lagi. Naruto mendekat dan duduk disamping Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mungkin bisa memberi jawaban atas perasaan aneh di hatinya.

.

"S-Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"A-Aku.. Ada Rasa Tak Nyaman..Tapi..Aku Tak Tau Apa Itu"

"Hmm"

"Hmm?, S-Sasuke" bukannya menanggapi Sasuke malah memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Naruto. Menyamankan diri berbaring sembari kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang tadi sempat beralih fungsi menjadi penutup wajahnya.

"Ne.. Suke.." nada memohon kali ini terdengar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Bagai mana caranya?" entah mempersulit atau memang sulit, kata-kata itu terlontar secara natural. Sasuke memandang pendamping hidupnya itu hangat. Tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto, kecupan singkat seakan obat mujarab yang tak perlu dipertanyakan keberhasilannya. Dan ya, kehangatan itu, kelembutan itu, pangutan yang tak memburu namun tak juga lambat itu, mengisi dan menggeser rasa aneh dihati Naruto.

"Sasu.." namun sepertinya tak bertahan lama, nada resah itu masih mengalun.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, aku akan mengurus hal ini" senyum, Sasuke tersenyum, meski tak begitu terlihat, namun itu cukup.. ya .. sangat cukup.. untuk Naruto. setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke ada disisinya.

.

.

"Hei Naru.." panggil Kyuubi saat melihat sang adik yang tadi agak sendu berubah cerah setelah beberapa menit menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. tidak ...lupakan" tak sengaja melihat sedikit tanda merah samar di bawah dagu Naruto membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niat berkomentarnya. Naruto pun hanya berlalu menuju sang anak yang sedang diasuh adiknya.

.

Naruto menggendong souji kecil dengan handuk yang membungkus tubuh kecil nya. Rasa senang belum beranjak dari benak Naruto. Souji yang habis bermain air dan mandi bersama bibinya pun seakan ikut tertular rasa senang sang 'mama'. Senyum masih melekat dibibir tipisnya hingga saat pintu terbuka dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berkemas. Dan senyum itupun pudar. Perasaannya seakansedang diuji naik turun.

"Sasuke.." bingung dan takut bercampur aduk di suara pelan itu. Sasuke berbalik, menatap sebentar Naruto dan Anaknya bergantian lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak di hokaido" terangnya pendek. Namun tetap saja perasaan sakit dan resah tak bisa pura-pura tak dirasa oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya" Sasuke berlalu pergi setelah itu.

"Ce-pat kembali.." lirih Naruto tak sempat didengar Sasuke.

.

.

"Anak itu, pergi kemana dia disaat penting begini?" Kyuubi menggerutu. Kakinya terus melangkah kesana kemari. Berputar putar dengan kerutan di dahi dan pandangan cemas dan kesal bercampur aduk.

"Mungkin mencari jalan lain" Itachi meneguk kopinya lalu kembali ke buku-buku kuno suku _inka _yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan Sasuke padanya. Butuh waktu lama untuk membaca huruf kuno itu. bahkan ia harus jauh jauh ke pesisir fasifik hanya untuk mencari terjemahan huruf kuno itu.

"tsk!" decak Kyuubi merasa tanggapan Itacchi tak membantunya menenangkan diri.

.

Naruko melepas apron biru favorite nya dan menggantungnya di samping refrigator. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Sudah empat hari ini ia masak sendiri tanpa ditemani Naruto. begitupun Naruto yang selalu ingin sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Merasa bersalah sudah pasti. Tapi kali ini ia kesal pada kakak iparnya. Kenapa pergi disaat begini?. Meninggalkan Naruto yang keadaan emosionalnya juga sedang tidak baik.

"Uhhh-huuuh" Naruko membuang napas sesak. Lalu bagai mana dengannya?. Jika bukan keluarganya yang menemaninya saat ini, siapa lagi?. Dia terus berpikir. Mengapa semua terus terfokus pada jalan keluar untuknya. Tapi tak ada yang menolongnya mengatasi gemuruh sesak di hatinya ini.

"Ha-ah" Naruko mengeluh lagi. Terkadang ia benci menjadi kuat. Semua orang jadi lupa kalau dia juga bisa lemah. Ah lebih tepatnya semua orang tak bisa menganggapnya lemah.

.

.

Naruko mengetuk pelan pintu kamar kakak nya. Tak mau terus terlarut dalam kebisuan dan rasa resah tiada titik tumpu ini. Saat pintu terbuka raut wajahnya ikut cemas dan sedih melihat kakaknya.

"Masuk lah" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dipaksakannya.

"Masih khawatir tenteng sasuke nii?" tanya Naruko.

"Emm" Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Naruko mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kakak.

"Aku hanya sedang merenung" Naruto menggenggam jemari sang adik hangat.

" Maaf aku tak– "

"Sstt. Naru-nii, tahu kah kau aku sangat senang kau ada disini. Kau selalu melindungi ku. Bahkan sejak kita belum lahir kedunia ini. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku– " Naruko tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua bebannya akhirnya tumpah saat tangan kurus Naruto memeluknya erat membagi kehangatan dan kedamaian.

" Aku bahagia lahir di dunia ini Naruko. Aku bahagia tumbuh bersama mu. Aku takpernah kekurangan apapun selama ini. Aku sangat bahagia menjadi bagian dari hidup mu. Menjadi anak dari wanita paling hebat Uzumaki Khusina dan ayah terpayah namun sangat kusayangi Namikaze Minato, kakak yang terlalu tangguh untuk ku tandingi Kyuubi dan kakak untuk wanita cantik, kuat dan penuh kasih Namikaze Naruko" ungkap Naruto.

"Aku sangat bahagia mendapat keluarga seperti kalian. Aku tak pernah menyesal hidup didunia ini" lanjutnya seraya mengecup sayang dahi Naruko.

"Maaf, ini pasti berat untuk mu" Naruko menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kakak. Air matanya tumpah. Perasaannya meluap. Dan Naruto hanya memeluknya erat. Membiarkan sang adik menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

Mata Naruko melebar saat tangan kecil souji ikut memeluknya dari arah berlawanan. Air mata pun semakin deras keluar. Air mata sedih dan bahagianya.

.

.

Naruto sedang menjemur pakaian saat tangan besar milik kakaknya itu tiba-tiba menghentikannya dan menariknya ke pagar.

"Kyuu-nii!" protes Naruto.

"Ikut aku sebentar, ini penting" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia sudah ditarik menuju ruangan yang sudah Kyuubi siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kyuu-nii?!" ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya namun rasanya ia mengerti.

"Kau bersedia?" Itachi memastikan.

"Jika ini yang terbaik" Naruto memberi jawaban setelah sebelumnya tersenyum sebentar.

"Kau tahu, aku tak memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai ini" Itachi sekali lagi mengingatkan.

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerti" Naruto pun membaringkan dirinya di altar yang sudah tak asing untuknya itu. yah, ia pernah sekali menggunakannya dulu, saat hidupnya diujung tanduk demi buah hati tercintanya Souji.

"Ku rasa aku orang berengsek. Melakukan ini di saat Sasuke tak ada" Itachi mengerutkan dahi namun Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Ini yang seharusnya kita lakukan sejak lama Itachi-nii"

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Naruto.." Kyuubi menggapai wajah adiknya itu pelan.

"Aku selalu menyayangi mu, ku harap aku bisa menggantikan posisi mu. Aku pasti akan mencari cara mempertahankan hidup mu. Aku berjanji" ucapnya memberi kehangatan di hati Naruto.

"Aku tahu.. mari beri Naruko kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia miliki sejak lama.." jawab Naruto mengecup pelan jemari sang kakak yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued.


	7. Chapter 7

-Act Three-

-Complicated-

[Part Three]

.

.

Rasanya baru sedetik berlalu saat ia tertidur di ranjangnya bersama buah hati tersayangnya. Namun ternyata tidak. Kejutan menyambut hari barunya selepas terbangun dari alam mimpi.

Ia mengerjap berkali-kali hanya untuk menemukan atap yang tak jauh dari tinggi kepalanya. Posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman membuat tubuhnya sakit. Ia memperhatikan pengemudi dari spion depan. Pria yang tak asing itu belum tahu kalau ia sudah bangun. Sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan jalan. Merasa khawatir ia buru-buru menengok kiri-kanan. Ah buah hatinya tertidur lelap di kursi sebelah.

"Maafkan kelancangan ku tuan, tapi ini keadaan darurat. Aku bahkan bertindak diluar perintah Sasuke-sama" si pengemudi, yang dikenal sebagai tangan kanan Sasuke itu akhirnya bersuara. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto menyipit khawatir.

"Ya, beberapa hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Tuan Sasuke bersikeras menyelesaikan rencananya, namun keadaannya sudah cukup menghawatirkan. Maka dari itu saya berharap tuan dapat membujuknya. Belum lagi beliau mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi-sama dan Kyuubi-sama melepas segel penghubung tuan dengan nona Naruko. Keadaan Sasuke-sama semakin tak terkendali" Juugo menjelaskan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya khawatir dan menyesal. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Souji yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Sasuke-sama sudah memprediksinya sejak awal, kecuali tentang Orochimaru yang masih menaruh dendam atas kejadian dimasalalu" kedua mata biru itu membola saat mendengar nama yang paling tak ingin ia dengar.

"Begitu..ya.." nada sedih, binggung, kecewa dan merasa bersalah menjadi satu.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena aku menaruh obat tidur dalam minuman anda dan tuan muda, serta dengan lancangnya membewa anda tanpa permisi, kita akan segera sampai" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tak banyak komentar. Pikirannya penuh dengan kekasih hatinya disana.

.

.

.

.

"M-Maaf Sasuke-sama, s-saya tidak tahu" gadis bersurai merah itu menunduk tak berani memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang nyalang gadis bersurai merah itu. tak puas dengan jawaban terbata-bata namun tak memberi informasi apapun yang bisa meredakan kekesalannya. Ia menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Ah sudahlah, panggil kakak mu kemari saat ia datang" satu perintah keluar setelah puas mengebrakkan emosinya pada sekeliling.

Berani sekali mereka membuatnya marah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pergi tanpa permisi, sulit dihubungi, bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sebelum itu..." suaranya menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Bawakan lagi aku sebotol vodka, dan ingat..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Seret kakak mu kemari saat ia menginjakan kakinya di sini" ujarnya mengulang perintah pertamanya. Karin hanya mengangguk pasti pertanda patuh.

Sebenarnya sangat bukan Sasuke sekali jika ia harus berteriak bahkan mengamuk seperti tadi. Ia sendiri bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya?.

Yah ini bukan dirinya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia kembali pada dirinya yang biasa?. Dibagian mana yang bukan dirinya itu?.

"Ha-ah" Sasuke menyandarkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang tadi sempat diabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi, mungkin itu kata yang pantas menggambarkan kota ini. Naruto memandang sekeliling lewat kaca dari mobil corrola DX sang ajudan. Souji terbangun beberapa menit lalu untuk mengeluhkan rasa sakit dan pegal yang mengganggu tidurnya, namun tak lama ia tertidur lagi.

"Bukankah kau bilang sebentar lagi?, ini sudah tiga jam sejak kau mengatakan itu" Naruto akhirnya mengeluh.

"Maaf tuan, maksudku kita sampai di kota, dari kota ke kediaman saya cukup jauh. Sekitar tiga-dua jam lagi kita akan sampai"

"Kediaman mu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Mansion tuan Uchiha di kota ini telah diserang Orochimaru beberapa tahun lalu, kota ini bahkan diduduki olehnya sehingga tak ada kabar yang sampai ke konohagakure mengenai hal ini, keluarga saya ada dibalik gunung itu, kebetulan kami orang-orang yang diasingkan" jelas Juugo tanpa melepas pandangan dari jalan di depannya.

"Orochimaru" beo Naruto sambil mencerna penjelasan singkat tadi. Ia bisa bayangkan seperti apa keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Tekanan terus saja mendatanginya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Juugo membawanya kemari. Ia ingin segera sampai dan berusaha meringankan sedikit saja beban dihati Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kau mengemudi?" Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah baru menyadari hal ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir tuan, saya sudah terbiasa" Juugo mengelak.

"Ayo bertukar dengan ku, kau tinggal tunjukan arahnya, aku tak mau nanti terjadi sesuatu" Naruto menengok ke kursi kemudi.

"Saya masih sanggup tuan" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Cepatlah, ini perintah" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Ia tahu Juugo takan pernah membiarkan ia melakukan pekerjaan sekecil apapun. Juugo benar-benar sangat loyal.

"Maafkan aku tuan" bukannya berhenti dan bertukar tempat, Juugo malah mempercepat kemudinya. Naruto terlonjak kebelakang. Untunglah sabuk pengaman terpasang. Souji bahkan ikut terbangun.

"Bagus" rutuk Naruto merasa kecewa.

.

.

.

_Malam semakin larut. Pria itu menyusuri lorong yang gelap hanya diterangi pantulan cahaya rembulan dari kaca, berjalan mencari – ah apa yang ia cari ya?. Kakinya terus melangkah pasti. Ia sesekali memegang keningnya yang terus berkedut nyeri setiap kali ia melangkah._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, sakit luar biasa timbul setelahnya –ah ia lupa kalau keningnya sedang sakit._

_Matanya membulat saat kakinya behenti diruangan yang ia sangat kenali. Ada satu tubuh tergeletak disana._

_Kilat yang menyambar bumi beberapa kali menjadi penerangan sesaat diruangan itu._

"_NARUTO!" ia kenal suara teriakan itu. sangat kenal pastinya. Itu suaranyakan?._

_Sasuke makin membola saat dia melihat dirinya yang penuh luka berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dan langsung bergegas menuju ruangan itu._

_Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak satupatah kata pun keluar darinya._

_Buliran cairan bening turun melewati pipinya dalam sunyi. Ia mendekati dirinya yang saat ini menangis memeluk buah hatinya yang masih merah terselimuti darah. Sesaat ia terpana akan sosok di genggaman dirinya yan ia lihat dihadapannya itu._

"_Naruto!" teriakan itu menyadarkan Sasuke yang buru-buru memandang sekeliling. Dimana?. Dimana kekasihnya itu?. dimana dia?._

_Sasuke berbalik berputar-putar mencari sang kekasih, namun kegelapan menelannya, hingga ia harus terjatuh cukup keras._

_Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya saat deras hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia menengok ke sekeliling. Terlalu ramai. Ia benci keramaian._

"_Naruto.." suara lirihan pedih itu menarik perhatiannya. Lagi-lagi. Dihadapannya, lagi-lagi ia melihat dirinya. Kali ini ia sedang memandang pilu batu nisan dihadapannya. Persis saat kakaknya dulu menangisi kepergian Atachi._

_Matanya kembali membola saat dia melihat foto diatas altar nisan itu._

"_Naruto..." kepala sasuke nyeri lagi. Sangat nyeri hingga ia ambruk terbaring tak mampu menggerakan otot-otot syarafnya sedikitpun._

_._

_._

"Naruto!" sasuke terjatuh dari kursi kerjanya. Keningnya memar akibat terbentur meja.

"Ugh! Mimpi itu lagi" keluh Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman. Untung dulu ia sempat terpikir merenovasi kediaman tangan kanan kepercayaan nya itu. sasuke sangat tertarik dengan kebun mawar di belakang kediaman juugo. Waktu itu ia sempatkan membangun rumah kecil di ujung taman itu untuknya setiap berkunjung kemari. Ia juga sering mengirim bibit mawar langka dan pupuk untuk ditanami disini. Dan tentu saja adik dari juugo lah yang diberi titah untuk merawat kebun mawar itu.

Ia memandang lagi mawar-mawar di kebunnya. Kembali terkenang masa-masa silam kala Naruto masih mengandung anaknya, masa saat ia kecil, masa saat ia mengejar jati dirinya sambil bertarung antara hidup dan mati setiap harinya, masa-masa ia masih sering mengganggu kedua kakaknya.

Seulas senyum simpul terlukis.

"Sasuke-sama!" seorang remaja berteriak dari arah kediaman Juugo.

"Sasuke-sama!" masih berteriak sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja kesal. Tapi yah, dari dulu memang begitu sifatnya. Urakan, ribut dan cerewet.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berusaha tidak menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Sasuke-sama, mencari aniki kan?, dia sudah pulang" jawab si remaja hyper.

"kenapa kau terlihat senang?"

"Aniki membawa seseorang..pertama kalinya aku melihat ini, apa menurut Sasuke-sama aniki akan menikah?" Suigetsu berseru penuh semangat.

"Entahlah" singkat dan datar. Sasuke tak terlalu ingin menanggapi anak muda itu.

"Ah! Itu! itu!" suigetsu menunjuk nujuk arah datangnya juugo.

Sasuke menyipit saat melihat Naruto di belakang juugo. Tentu saja pandangan kesal itu ia layangkan pada Juugo.

"Sasuke-sama, itu calon aniki!" seru Suigetsu.

Sontak Juugo merinding disko seiring tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

'_Tamatlah riwayat ku'_ bisik Juugo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued


	8. Chapter 8

-Act four-

-Parents-

[Part one]

.

.

.

"Ah! Itu! itu!" suigetsu menunjuk nujuk arah datangnya juugo.

Sasuke menyipit saat melihat Naruto di belakang Juugo. Tentu saja pandangan kesal itu ia layangkan pada Juugo.

"Sasuke-sama, itu calon aniki!" seru Suigetsu.

Sontak Juugo merinding disko seiring tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

'_Tamatlah riwayat ku'_ bisik Juugo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan segala sumpah serapah maupun bogem mentah yang akan ia hadiahkan pada ajudan nomor satunya itu. Atau setidaknya Juugo sadar akan hal itu, namun Sasuke hanya diam.

"S-Sasuke-sama" Juugo berusaha menjelaskan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan setelah memandang tuannya.

Pandangan Sasuke bukan pandangan tajam atau emosional sedikitpun. Namun entah mengapa Juugo lebih takut menghadapi atasannya yang diam dan tak tersirat emosi ketimbang dihadiahi death glare andalan tuannya itu.

"Juugo-san, maaf aku tau kita baru sampai tapi bisakah kau mencarikan kami beberapa pakaian, aku tak sempat berkemas sebelumnya" Naruto berusaha mengambil alih.

"A-A... umm.." Juugo masih memandang ragu. Dia tak berani pergi sebelum menerima hukuman yang ia rasa pantas atas tindakannya.

"Cepatlah" senyuman Naruto meyakinkan Juugo, ia pun menarik adik nya –Shisui untuk turut pergi bersamanya. Akan ia ingat untuk mendisiplinkan lagi adiknya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan itu.

"Papa" Souji Mengambil Perhatian Kedua Orang Tuanya.

"Sou" Naruto teralih pada putranya. Sauke menuntun putra semata wayangnya itu ke dalam rumah minimalisnya, tak menggubris kehadiran Naruto.

'Marah?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto-pun mengekor tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

Sasuke membimbing putranya menuju sofa di dekat perapian, mendudukan Souji diatas pangkuannya lagi-lagi tak mempedulikan kekasihnya.

"Ceritakan perjalanan mu kemari Sou" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Huum... seingat ku, aku tidur sapanjang jalan" Souji Suke menekuk bibirnya kecewa.

"Sepanjang hari?" Naruto mendekat saat Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya..ehh umm... paman Juugo sempat ngebut seperti pembalap profesional pa!" seru Souji semangat.

"Ah... benarkah?" Sasuke tak memberi sedikitpun ruang untuk naruto bergabung. Salah satu tanda bahwa ia sedang marah. Naruto hanya mendengus tersenyum menyadarinya.

"Aku agak lelah, aku akan istirahat dulu" pamit Naruto seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam souji lalu beranjak mencari kamar Sasuke.

"Souji..." Sasuke memeluk putranya setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Apa mama sempat menyetir?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Umm... tidak, paman sempat dimarahi mama tapi malah ngebut" Sasuke membuang napas lega.

" Souji.. lelah?" tanyanya lagi, Souji menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau Sou kekota beli pakaian?" Souji menengok papanya sekilas.

"Bukannya baju sou sudah sangat banyak?"

"Tapi semuakan di konoha" Souji membuang napas.

"Baiklah, tapi papa baikan sama mama yah, Sou pergi sama paman Juugo" Sasuke mengulas senyum.

"Baiklah" Souji pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban papanya.

.

.

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Merapikan pakaiannya di keranjang cucian. Dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang dan satu lagi menggantung di leher, ia berjalan menuju tangga. Mandi tanpa air hangat di musim gugur yang cukup dingin ini bener-benar bukan tindakan yang bagus. Naruto ingin segera kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berbulu yang sempat menyita perhatiannya tadi. Ia amat mengagumi selimut itu, ah, mungkin karena dia tidak tahan cuaca dingin.

Belum sempat ia menaiki tangga menuju tujuan ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasa ia tak perlu protes akan tingkah 'istri'-nya itu.

"Aku bisa pakai bajumu kan?" Sasuke menggangguk memberi jawaban.

Hanya ada satu ruangan di lantai dua. Tentu saja itu ruangan Sasuke. Diawal pembangunannya ia kekeuh menegaskan bahwa seminimalis apapun ruangan dilantai dua adalah area khusus. Tujuannya hanya satu. Ukuran kamar Sasuke harus seluas dan senyaman mungkin . Mengingat itu ruangan paling pribadinya dan ia benci ruangan yang kecil. Membuatnya merasa mudah diserang musuh dari segala arah.

Meskipun ia hanya menganggap rumah itu seperti tenda singgah untuk menikmati kebun mawarnya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke dan aturannya adalah mitlak.

.

.

Rumah minimalis Sasuke ini tak terlalu besar. Terdiri dari ruang tamu lengkap dengan perapian minimalis di sisi timurnya, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang kerja dan kamar tidur yang cukup luas. Yah lagipula dulu ia hanya _'iseng'_ saja membangun '_gubuk'_ini.

Sasuke mengambil kemeja putihnya dari lemari. Selama ia pergi untuk urusan bisnis, tak akan ada yang ia pakai selain pakaian formal, bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun (mengingat Sasuke selalu mengusahakan bergadang mengebut pekerjaannya agar cepat pulang).

"Sasuke" Naruto duduk di ranjang kanopi bertirai putih Sasuke, mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar membutuhkan pembungkus tubuh untuk menghentikan rasa dingin yang melilit tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman sambil memberikan kemeja putih polos miliknya.

"Ayolah sasuke" sasuke hanya memandang dengan pandangan'kau tak butuh celana' –nya.

"Bukannya tadi kau marah?" Naruto memainkan nada bicaranya serendah mungkin. Menutupi nada mengejeknya agar terdengar senormal mungkin. Harus ia akui ada sedikit rasa takut saat ia menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku sangat marah" jawab sasuke datar. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yah, maaf" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Kau melepasnya?, segel itu?" Naruto mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan punggung tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Ia tak menjawab.

"Naru..."

"Kami gagal" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tanda itu tidak pernah lagi ada pada ku, tak ada yang bisa dilepas" jawabnya antara menyesal dan lega.

"Lalu ...Naruko?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Kami sempat bingung, hehehe..." Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sempat?" Sasuke mengulang kata itu.

" Sejak aku kembali, hidupku sepenuhnya milik ku kita melupakan hal itu" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kami belum tahu apa yang salah dengan Naruko" ucapnya sedih.

Sasuke memeluknya erat. Mengelus pundak kekasihnya, memberi rasa aman.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" sasuke berkata ragu.

"Yah.." Naruto menjawab penuh harap.

Keduanya membisu. Membiarkan waktu berlalu namun membeku bagi mereka.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Sadar akan kerapuhannya selama ini. Padahal jika ada yang paling depresi diantara mereka pastilah Naruto orangnya. Menghawatirkan dan tidak mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya, serta tidak benar-benar menyelesaikan masalahnya atas perusahaannya di hokkaido hanya karena satu pertanyaan tidak penting, Sasuke benar-benar merasa lemah.

.

.

Dua menit kemudian Naruto membenarkan fokusnya dengan menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mengambil kemeja dari tangan Sasuke lalu memakainya. Sasuke hanya memandang dalam diam sekalipun matanya ingin sekali melarang.

"Istirahatlah dulu disini bersama ku" Sasuke menepuk sisi sebelahnya. Ia berbaring menyamping di ranjangnya. Mengisyaratkan betapa ia menginginkan kehangatan Naruto untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran di benaknya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis menurut. Membiarkan sasuke memeluknya erat sebelum akhirnya perlahan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Atau begitulah yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Naruto memberi sensasi aliran listrik menyerangnya membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Aku merindukan mu" bisiknya lagi lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher sang kekasih.

"Mhhhnn" erang Naruto. tak butuh waktu lama untuknya terbawa suasana.

Sasuke memanjat menindihi Naruto. keduanya terdiam dalam adu pandang selagi masih ada jarak diantara mereka. Telapak tangan yang menopang berat tubuh Sasuke itu perlahan merendah. Sikut menggantikan tugas telapak tangannya. Mempersempit jarak, mempertemukan mereka dalam ciuman hangat.

"Suke..." erangan meminta lebih itu ia anggap undangan. Tak sungkan-sungkan ia melumat bibir ranum tipis Naruto. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir tipis sang kekasih. memisah lalu melumat lagi, terus begitu hingga akhirnya Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Menahannya dalam ciuman yang tak sedikitpun ada niat untuk ia lepaskan.

Naruto memberi celah dengan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah sasuke bermain di dalamnya.

"Nghhh" lenguhnya saat ia merasakan jari-jari dingin Sasuke meremas pipi bawahnya gemas lalu menyelip kebagian paling sensitifnya di antara pahanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ingin menikmati wajah menggoda Naruto saat jari-jarinya ia tanamkan di tubuh Naruto.

"A-Ahhh" satu senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya hingga mendekati cuping Naruto. mengecupnya sekali lalu menyempatkan diri bermain menggunakan lidahnya.

"Kau sexy sekali" bisiknya seduktif.

Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Menghimpit tiga jari Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mmmhhh" sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk mengeluarkan teriakan nikmat dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"H-hey" rintih Sasuke kesulitan bergerak.

"Mmmhhh" Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya. Membiarkan pinggulnya naik turun mengikuti irama kenikmatan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sedikit seperti seringai-an. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"-Ah" keluh Naruto kecewa saat jari-jari Sasuke meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Sasu-teme" Naruto tersenyum kesal.

"Ehh.. mau kemana?" Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dan menggapai tali yang mengikat gordeng ranjangnya. Dengan sekali tarik gorden pun terjatuh dan menutupi ranjang dari ujung kiri hingga kanan. Hal yang sama ia lakukan di sisi lainnya.

"Paling tidak kita akan tau saat sou pulang" oh yayaya tentu saja mereka tak ingin merusak masa kecil Souji tersayang mereka bukan?,

Naruto tersenyum paham. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tangannya menerima pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tak ada saat kau membutuhkan ku" ucap Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang fokus untuk mengambil kembali milik mu di kota ini, aku dan Souji disini untuk mu" mendengar itu Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto sayang.

" Aku akan berusaha" jawabnya Sasuke lega.

Inilah yang paling Naruto suka dari suaminya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya memang sudah kebahagiaan setiap pasangan saat bisa mendukung dan mendampingi pasangannya bukan. Dan paling tidak Naruto tahu, se loyal dan terpercaya apapun orang lain pada Sasuke (seperti Juugo) , tak ada yang dapat melihat sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini selain dirinya. Dan disanalah letak kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued.

.

.

.

Omake .

.

Souji berlari-lari dengan dua tas kertas di tangannya. Ia tak sabar menunjukan pakaian baru yang ia pilih sendiri. Juugo yang tentu saja bersama adik termudanya Suigetsu mengekor dari belakang.

"Tsk" Suigetsu menggigit lidah kesal.

"Ada apa lagi?" Juugo melambatkan jalannya agar bertemu muka dengan sang adik.

"Maaf.." lirih Suigetsu pelan.

"Lupakanlah, aku tahu Sasuke-sama pasti mengerti, lain kali biasakan bertanya dulu sebelum kau mengambil kesimpulan" Suigetsu mengangguk. Ia takan pernah lupa bagaimana kakak kebanggaannya itu memasang wajah panik saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia juga takan lupa memar di dahinya akibat 'disiplin' dari sang kakak.

.

.

Kesalahan Juugo adalah ia lupa bahwa tuan mudanya adalah anak kecil yang aktif (terimakasih pada Naruto yang membangkitkan sisi hyper Souji), dan saat ini Souji sudah tepat di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Otak Juugo bekerja cepat. Ia buru-buru berlari kelantai atas menyusul sang tuan muda. Berkomat-kamit membisikan _'jangan masuk! jangan masuk !jangan masuk!' _ sambil memasang wajah horor. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan ia terima jika tuan mudanya menerobos masuk menginterupsi kegiatan tuannya.

.

.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya pintu kamar sudah terbuka menandakan souji sudah lenggang kekamar ayahnya.

"Papa! Mama!" Souji berlarian menuju ranjang kanopi di depannya.

Dilema.

Masuk, ia akan dapat masalah.

Tetap diluarpun ia akan mendapat masalah.

Dengan airmuka cemas ia melangkah gemetar .

Belum sempat ia menginjakan kaki di ruangan super pribadi itu, Sasuke muncul dari balik gorden ranjang knopinya dengan menggendong putranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" degh, detuman keras di telinga Juugo yang entah darimana asalnya sempat membuatnya pucat pasi.

"A-anu... tuan muda..."

"Tak usah khawatir, kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu, akan ku panggil kau saat aku butuh" titah mutlak Sasuke.

Reflek Juugo pun bernafas lega.

"Papa kan sudah janji, mama milik Souji di siang hari dan milik papa dimalam hari, papa harus dihukum" tutur Souji yang sukses membuat Juugo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di dekat tangga.

Ah~ ia merasa bodoh khawatir akan 'Edukasi' bagi tuan mudanya itu. Ia lupa anak siapa tuan mudanya itu. ha-ah.

Juugo yang malang.

.

.

.

Hai readers... hufff maaf yah atas super late updatenya. Serial 'THE WAY' yang satu ini sudah mendekati akhir dan akan segera disambung ke 'THE WAY WE GROW' loh... umm sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi mungkin. Oh iya, di sini author memperjelas lagi bahwa author membagi cerita ke dua sisi yaitu 'present times' sama 'old times' . present times itu ada sub judulnya masing-masing. Sedangkan old times tidak, dan prlu aku ingatkan lagi bahwa old times itu cuplikan masalalu yang disini aku tekankan pada para uchiha, jadi jangan bingung lagi ya. Soal kembaran itachi yaitu atachi, sayang sekali dia harus wafat sebagai 'korban' kejayaan klan Uchiha. Dia bisa dibilang cikal bakalnya perpecahan di klan Uchiha.

Oh iya buat readers yang juga baca fanfict ku yang 'because i need you to be stronger' jangan terlalu berharap akan dilanjut ya, maaf readers, i've lose my motivation to write. Tapi yang ini diusahakan selesai kok.

Thank you and I'm sorry all.

Buat para readers yang baru bergabung, selamat datang dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Well then,

Thank you very much and see you next chapter :*


End file.
